Undead Drama Island
by Ojex XIII
Summary: During the first bonfire ceremony the camera man is hit with a mysterious illness that turns out to be a zombie virus! now the campers must fight for their lives as they try to escape the island... but only one will leave the island alive! Muahaha!
1. Chapter 1

(a/n) I've read a few TDI zombie fics, and I have to say, none of them are that good. either the author needs to spend a lot more time on it or it just goes by so fast that you cant get into it. That is why I've decided to write my own TDI zombie story... Undead Drama Island! please, enjoy.

* * *

Undead Drama Island

Chapter 1

Darkness loomed over the island, only two glimmers of light coming from camp Wawanakwa: the Screaming Gophers hot tube party and the Killer Bass's first bonfire ceremony. The Killer Bass sat on small logs around one side of the bonfire while Chris grinned at them mischievously from behind his podium with a plate of only ten marshmallows before him, while there were eleven campers. All of the girls on the team glared at Ezekiel, the awkward farm boy who earlier that day had made sexist comments. "Dude, you've got a lot to learn about the real world." Duncan, the hardened criminal of the group, growled at him.

"We're rolling." The man behind the camera called to Chris.

On cue, the host of Total Drama Island lost his signature grin, swapping it for a more serious expression. He picked up the tray of marshmallows and began speaking to the campers across from his on the other side of the flames. "Killer Bass… At camp marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire. At this camp… marshmallows represent life!" He paused briefly, letting the seriousness of the moment sink in. Geoff, the party guy, used this moment to wink to Bridgette, the surfer girl. Then Chris continued. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a tonight must immediately return to the Dock of Shame to catch the Boat of Losers. That means you're out of the contest… and you can't come back… ever!" Everyone tensed up. The suspense was unbearable.

"The first marshmallow goes to… Geoff." Geoff, smiling happily, went up to Chris who placed the first marshmallow on the end of a stick in the party boy's hand. As Geoff walked behind him, Chris called the next name. "Tyler."

The jock wannabe grinned and raised his fists in the air. "Woohoo! Yeah! Place at the table!" he shouted before running up to claim his immunity for the night. After Tyler, Katie, one of the (for lack of a better term) wonder twins, and Bridgette were called, followed by the lovable jock, DJ, who still wore his Chicken Hat after not jumping the cliff during the challenge. Next called was Herald, who could only be described as geekiness was bested only by Ezekiel's, and Sadie, the second wonder twin and the larger of the two. Katie and Sadie hugged before Chris continued. Then Duncan was called, who gave a pleased nod. This only left Ezekiel, Eva, a girl with serious anger issues, and the over achieving former CIT: Courtney. She, like DJ, wore a chicken hat for the evening.

"Campers…" Chris continued. "This is the final marshmallow of the evening."

"There are three of us, Chris." Courtney pointed out.

Chris, startled by this realization, sent an intern to grab another marshmallow and then tossed it to Eva. "There, now as I was saying… Campers… this is the final marshmallow of the evening." He paused again for dramatic affect. Ezekiel was shaking nervously while Courtney bit her lower lip. The suspense built even more as Chris made them wait to hear who was going to be the first send back home. But before he could give an answer…

"Ugh…" the camera man groaned as he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach and accidentally knocking over the tripod the camera sat on.

"Steve? Steve, you all right, man?" Chris asked as he set down the tray and dashed over to his fallen camera man. Steve genuinely seemed to be in pain as he was groaning and baring his teeth. "Crap." Chris growled. "Looks like Steve is out of commission. We'll have to continue this tomorrow night guys. Anyone feel like taking him to Chef for treatment?"

DJ and Tyler got up to help Steve while the others remained behind. "Why do we have to wait? Don't you have another camera guy?" Courtney questioned.

Chris shook his head. "Steve was the only one on duty tonight since all we were filming after sundown was the bonfire ceremony. So, Courtney and Ezekiel can both stay for now. But tomorrow one of you is going home."

"Fine… I guess." Courtney reluctantly agreed.

"Cool." Ezekiel agreed as well.

~THE GOPHER CABIN~

"Here's to the Screaming Gophers." said Cody, the skinny computer geek, as he stood in the hot tub and raised his soda can into the air. "We're so awesome that nine of us will make it to season two while only five of the Bass will!"

"What?" asked Leshawna, the stereotype loudmouth black girl.

"Did I just say that?" Cody chuckled nervously.

"Hey, check it out." Said Trent, the team's musician. He was pointing over to the path which led to the bonfire. DJ and Tyler were coming their way down that path, carrying a camera man on their shoulders. The camera man looked pale and he was cringing as if he were in pain or extremely hungry. "What happened guys?" Trent asked.

"Camera dude collapsed during the ceremony." DJ explained. "We're taking him to Chef, who's apparently a somewhat skilled medic. We'll have to redo the bonfire ceremony tomorrow night."

"And production is behind schedule already." Cody said sarcastically.

"Enough with the sarcasm, string bean." growled Gwen, the goth girl. "He may be in serious trouble. This camp has been abandoned for years. Who know what kind of mold is growing around here or what diseases the local bug carry."

"Maybe it's indigestion." suggested Owen, the fat kid. "It's happened to me plenty of times."

"Ugh!" the camera man groaned, his face cringing and his back hunching slightly.

Tyler shook his head. "Too much pain to be indigestion." He said. "C'mon, DJ. Let's get him to Chef. He'll know what to do." DJ agreed and they set off towards the Mess Hall. They disappeared into the dimly lit building, the Gophers hearing Steve groan in pain once more.

"Poor guy." Lindsay said.

"They should probably get him off the island."Beth suggested. "This seems like something professionals at a hospital should take care of."

"Oh please." Heather, the mean girl, said, rolling her eyes. "This is probably just a clever rouse thought up by the producers that'll lead us into our second challenge. We are on a reality show, after all. There's going to be surprises and tricks around every corner."

"Says the girl that wouldn't even jump off the cliff without Leshawna throwing her." Said Noah the no-it-all.

"I don't seem to remember you jumping at all." Heather grumbled.

"I was in the water with Trent when Owen caused that massive title wave!" Noah retorted.

"Oo! Way to point out another plot hole!" said Izzy, the crazy girl.

"Okay… someone forgot to give Izzy her meds today." Justin, the extremely handsome guy, chuckled.

"Hey, I don't take meds!" Izzy exclaimed. "At least not any more. Now I just get a monthly brain scan."

~MESS HALL~

"Put 'im on the table." Chef ordered as DJ and Tyler, still carrying Steve the camera guy, followed him into the kitchen. Chef then pulled a few long leather belts out of a drawer, wrapping them around Steve and the table and tightening them securely. "Just in case." He explained when the boys gave him a confused look. "You see what pain does to people when you're at war. When they're in pain, they'll do a lot to avoid being in any more. We dunno what's wrong with him and I don't have any sedatives. So like I said, just in case."

"Okay…" DJ said nervously, slowly backing towards the door. "Well… we're headin' out. Take care of him, Chef."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Chef mumbled as the two boys left. "Now, let's see what we've got here." The obvious first thing to do was to look for something superficial that could be causing Steve's pain. "Probably should've taken his shirt off before I strapped him down." Chef said as he undid the top two straps and pulled Steve's shirt over his head. The first thing he noticed was a bite mark on his shoulder. It didn't look like it was caused by an animal, or at least not a local one. Maybe some kind of ape or another person. Something was clicking in the back of Chefs mind. A mysterious pain in the abdomen and human like bite marks. "Where've I seen this before?" he asked himself.

Before Chef could finish his thoughts Steve groaned and his eyes opened. His torso still unstrapped, he sat up and glanced around. "What happened? Why am I in the kitchen… and why am I strapped down?"

"Sorry 'bout that." Chef said. "Just a precaution in case you went psycho." Steve looked him, confused. "You see a lot of things at war." Chef explained. "Anyway, I'm thinkin' you should get a good night's sleep and then we get you off the island tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." Steve agreed, grabbing his shirt from Chef. "Guess I'll be heading to the cast's quarters then."

"So what bit you?" Chef asked just before Steve was about to exit the room.

Steve, having no idea what he was talking about, began looking over his torso until he found the bite marks on his shoulder. "Huh. I have no idea. Don't remember getting bitten."

Chef just shrugged. "A'right. See ya in the mornin', then."

"Yeah… see you in the morning."

~THE NEXT DAY~

The next morning there were dark storm clouds on the horizon, the sky above island only a lighter shade of gray and with no rain yet. The only people awake so far were Duncan, Eva, and Heather who had been disturbed by Owens snoring. Everyone else was either still sleeping or just now stirring. Surprisingly, however, there wasn't a camera man, intern, or crew member in sight. Not even Chris or Chef, though the smell off food was lingering in the air, suggesting that Chef was in the kitchen making breakfast.

Duncan quietly sat on the stoop of the Bass cabin, sharpening a stick he'd found earlier into a spear. This would be the sixth one he'd made since he's gotten to the island, along with a bow and about twenty five arrows. He'd started making these after his first meal cooked by Chef Hatchet, thinking he'd rather catch and cook his own food before stomaching that slop again. He'd been the first awake that morning and Eva followed soon after. From what he knew she was in the woods for a morning run. He'd just seen Heather leave her cabin a few moments ago, no leaning over the porch railing with her cell phone in hand, probably trying to get a signal. He remembered the day before when he'd first arrived and tried hitting on her… and she'd told him to drop dead. "Well, she's on the other team anyway. Might as well get on her bad side now." Duncan chuckled to himself as he got to his feet.

"Well if it isn't tall, hot, and egotistical." Duncan joked as he approached Heather with a sly grin on his face.

"Didn't I already tell you to drop dead?" Heather questioned.

"Maybe."

"Well then I guess I'd say it again incase I didn't. Drop dead. Unless you can get me a hundred grand and off this island today, I'm not interested"

"Fine. I just came over here to antagonize you anyway. You know, get on your bad side while the getting is good. But with that attitude I'm guessing I don't need to do anything to get on your bad side. Am I right or am I right?"

"Oh, you're definitely right. Now get out of here before I call your parole officer."

"You don't have a signal." Duncan grinned.

"Smart little monkey, aren't you?" Heather said dryly. "Now get out of my sight."

"Oh, yes ma'am!" Duncan said, sarcastically saluting her before turning around… only to walking right into a flustered Eva. They both stumbled back. Duncan was about to tell her to watch where she was going, until she saw the look on her face. Eva, the toughest and most fearless member of his team, was absolutely terrified. "Eva? What's wrong?"

"Someone… **something **in the woods…"she huffed, obviously out of breath. "It was chasing me…moaning… the horrible moaning…"

"Calm down, Eva." Duncan said, grabbing her shoulders.

"Well, this certainly is a sight." Heather chuckled. "Rage-a-holic Eva scared shitless."

Duncan just glared at her over his shoulder before turning back to Eva. "Okay, just take a deep breath and calm down. What was chasing you?"

Eva inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself. "I dunno." She said. "I didn't get a good look at it. But it walked on two legs and kept moaning. At first I just thought it was Chris or someone trying to pull my leg… but I know that whatever is out there… it's real… and it wants something."

"Oh please. It was probably just a raccoon or something." Heather insisted.

"You really need to work on your attitude, you know that?" Duncan growled. "She's terrified! C'mon. Let's get you something to calm you down."

An hour Duncan and Eva were silently sitting in the Mess Hall sipping hot cocoa Chef had made for them. By now almost everyone was also awake and had joined them there, save for Chris. While the Gophers were having their own conversation at their table, the Bass were all questioning Eva about her mysterious stalker in the woods. "I keep telling you guys, I don't know who or what it was." Eva insisted, starting to get irritated.

"Okay, okay, we'll stop, just chill." Geoff said.

"Still, it's freaky though." Courtney said. "We're supposed to be the only people on the island a there are nut jobs in the woods."

"Who said it was human?" Herald questioned.

"She said it walked on two legs." Courtney pointed out.

"There are many bipedal animals, though most do walk on all fours most of the time… bears for example." Herald corrected her.

"Oh yes. Bears are much more comforting than psycho people." Bridgette said. "C'mon guys, let's drop the subject. Eva's freaked out enough as it is."

"Oh! I have an idea! Let's talk about who we think is getting voted off tonight!" Sadie suggested.

Katie agreed. "Yeah! That's a great…"

"No." Courtney said bluntly. "That's the last thing I want on my mind right now."

"Well what're we supposed to talk about then?" DJ questioned. "Those are the two big topics at the moment! And it's not like something is about to happen to distract us from the conversation…"

… Sure enough, DJ was wrong.

Eva, who had been wincing almost constantly since running into Duncan, suddenly groaned and hunched over the table. Everyone turned their attention to her, some thinking of the similar mysterious sickness that had hit Steve the day before. Someone called for Chef as Bridgette and Geoff helped her to her feet. They set her on the table and Chef came out and began looking her over, noting a small scrape on her ankle. Chef sighed. "Girl, tell me exactly what happened in them woods this mornin'."

Eva cringed and looked Chef in the eye. "Just out for a morning run… that thing came out of nowhere and started chasing me… I tripped… tried kicking it in the face when it came at me… tooth caught my ankle… managed to get away… pain started soon after."

"How come we couldn't tell before, eh?" Ezekiel questioned.

"Big pain threshold." Eva said before groaning again, sitting bolt upright and clutching her stomach. Then, suddenly, she stopped. She wasn't moaning in pain and her arms went limp, her head hanging down over her chest. "Strange feelings…" she managed to choke. "… getting… hun…gry" She fell back, collapsing onto the table, eyes lifeless and glassy.

Chef grabbed her wrist. "No pulse." He said. "She's gone."

There was a brief period of silence, everyone quietly mourning the unexpected loss of Eva. "What do we do now?" Leshawna questioned.

"Call her parents… cancel the show… attend a funeral." Chef said.

Before anyone else could say a word, the door suddenly slammed as Chris entered the room breathing heavily with a horrified look on his face and his hair was a mess. He was his back against the door as if blocking it. "Guys… we have a serious problem." He gasped.

"Yeah." Owen agreed. "Eva's dead."

"We have bigger problems." Chris said, ducking down and moving under the window. "Take a look."

Knowing how Chris was usually sarcastic and usually in a good mood, this new side of him frightened the campers enough to not dare move towards the window. Only Chef, Duncan, and Leshawna had the nerve. Following the TV hosts example. The crouched down and moved over to the wall below the window. There, Chef removed his hat and the three stood up slightly to get a look at what Chris was so scared of. What they saw nearly gave them a panic attack. There, slowly making their way towards the mess hall, was every camera person, crew member, and intern. The color had all but left their faces with lifeless expressions and they wouldn't stop moaning. "Are those what I think they are?" Leshawna asked nervously.

Duncan nodded. "I think they're…" he gulped. "… Zombies."

Then they heard another moan, this one coming from inside the building. They all slowly turned around to find Eva… standing on top of the Bass table, her face lifeless and her skin pale. Slowly she began moving forward, towards the crowd, and as she did her last words came back to them.

"Hungry…" Gwen muttered. "She's gunna eat us!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"**MOVE! MOVE!**" Chef shouted, pushing Katie and Sadie out of the way as Eva leapt at them with a bloodcurdling roar. Chef grabbed a plate from the table and smacked Eva across the face with it, sending the zombie girl flying across the room. Eva landed face first on the ground, but it didn't seem to faze her and she quickly began getting back to her feet. Apparently the fall had broken her nose as it was now twisted and her moans had become nasally. "Everyone in the kitchen now!" Chef ordered. Everyone followed his orders and started for the kitchen door. Unfortunately, Eva got back to her feet in time to tackle Tyler to the ground and bite one of his ears clean off. Lindsay almost tried to run back and save him, but Owen caught her and threw her over his shoulder.

"He's gone! We've got to save ourselves." Owen said as he carried Lindsay into the kitchen.

Soon enough almost everyone was in the kitchen with the exception of Eva and Tyler, the former of which was contently munching on the latter, and Katie and Sadie who had hidden under a table in their horror instead of running with the others. "Come on, Katie. We have to go." Sadie insisted.

Katie shook her head. "No way. Maybe if we stay quiet Eva won't notice us."

"She's a zombie! She can smell our brains!" Sadie pointed out.

"Whatever." Katie growled. "I'm staying right here."

"Fine! But I'm going to save my life!" Sadie hissed as she slowly backed out from under the table. When she felt the wall behind her show slowly stood up. She thought that if she moved slowly along the wall and if Eva was still preoccupied with Tyler, then she could easily make it to the kitchen without Eva noticing.

"Sadie, no!" Katie pleaded.

But it was too late. Sadie slowly stood with her back to the wall. When standing fully up right, her head was lightly pressed against the window behind her. Then a dozen hands shot through the window, shattering the glass and causing the girls to scream. Eva didn't seem to notice a thing, too busy trying to rip Tyler open to get to his organs. The undead camera crew and interns moaned and reached aimlessly through the broken windows, the sent of brains and blood drawing them. One of them grabbed Sadie by one of her pigtails as she tried to run. Then, grabbing her arm with its free hand, the zombie bit into her forearm and ripped it off at the elbow…

… It was Steve the camera guy.

Katie screamed and bolted for the kitchen, diving through the window that Chef used to serve food instead of using the door. She landed on top of DJ, toppling him to the ground.

"Everyone get back!" Chef ordered. He looked out to the dining room. Eva was done with Tyler, who was now a zombie himself, only more disfigured after being half eaten by Eva. Like Eva and the other zombies, his skin was pale, but unlike them, he was missing one ear, half his nose and most of one cheek. His shirt was torn to shreds and Eva had almost succeeded in ripping his stomach open. Sadie was lying in a heap on the floor, slowly being zombiefied herself. Steve was busy eating her arm. The rest of the camera crew and interns were still trying to get inside. A few of them were even reaching for the door knobs, but they were just out of reach. "All right, here's the plan." Chef said as he backed away from the window. "Goth Girl, there's a green tool cabinet next to the fridge. In the second to bottom drawer there should be a few hammers and a lotta nails. Get them. Criminal, Chubby and Wimpy Jock, help me lift up that table and hold it over the window. Then we're going to need the rest of you to nail it down. Understand?"

They worked quickly and efficiently. Still, the combined effort of Chef, Duncan, DJ and Owen was barely enough to keep the table up against the wall with zombie Eva and Tyler pushing back against them. By the time Gwen, Bridgette, and Courtney had securely nailed it to the wall, their arms were pounding in agony.

"Okay, can someone please explain to me how we're running from zombies" Heather demanded, crossing her arms. "They're not even real."

"Apparently they are." Noah retorted. "Did you not just see Eva tear Tyler to shreds?"

"Up until now, I mean." Heather growled.

"Now isn't the time for your bickerin'." Chef growled. "We need to focus all of our energy on getting off the island alive."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Duncan demanded. "You saw those things reaching for the door knob. They not be human anymore, but they still have their basic instincts. They're smart, and that combined with their increased strength and desire to feed means half of us wouldn't last five minutes if we tried to escape."

"That and the Boat of Losers isn't here. It's the only boat we had access too that could fit all of us." Gwen pointed out. "If we tried getting to the canoes, most of us would be eaten by the time we got to the boat house and the rest of us would likely die trying to get them into the water."

"What about calling for help?" Cody suggested.

"There's no signal." Heather said.

"So what do we do then?" Trent questioned.

No one answered him. Everyone fell silent, save for Lindsay and Katie who were sobbing over the loss of Tyler and Sadie. The sound of Eva and Tyler (and by now more than likely Sadie) pounding on the other side of the wall filled them all with dread. They had almost no way off the island other than swimming, and as big as the lake was most of them would drown before reaching the main land. They were trapped on that island… doomed to become zombie food or starve to death and then become zombie food. "We're all going to die here." Beth mumbled.

"No we're not." Chef said as he stood up. "You here me, soldiers? From now on, it is our mission to get off this island alive! If any of you fail me I will personally make sure that your zombiefied selves go straight to hell! Is that clear?"

Ezekiel was the first to answer. He stood and saluted Chef. "Sir, yes sir!" Beth and Cody soon followed his example, mimicking him. Soon, almost everyone was saluting Chef as if they were an obedient military troop. Heather was the last to agree.

"Fine, whatever." She grumbled, not saluting like the others. "Just make sure I get out of here."

"All right." Chef said as everyone sat back down. "Here's the plan. Now, back at the cabin that me and Chris use there are three rifles, two pistols, and about three thousand bullets. If you're wondering why, I like to hunt. Now, if we can get those guns, we can defend ourselves. Otherwise, we won't last long enough to get off the island."

"Only five? But there are over twenty of us." Courtney pointed out.

"Hey, genius, we're in a kitchen. There are knives everywhere." Noah retorted. "Tie them to the end of some sticks or brooms and we've got spears."

"Good thinkin', know-it-all." Chef agreed. "Get some weapons ready and meet me at the back door. I want us ready to make a run for it in five minutes."

~ELSEWHERE~

Somewhere high in the Canadian Rockies a blizzard rages, camouflaging a small secluded cabin from prying eyes. The inside of the cabin is dark, lit only by the screens of a few computers. Six men in long white lab coats sat at these computers while a seventh man dressed identically leaned against a wall, flipping a lighter on and off. The seventh man eventually walked over to one of the men at a computer and watched the screen over his shoulder. "How goes the infiltration?" he questioned.

"I've successfully hacked into every camera they have set up on the island. We have clear visuals at all points." The man at the computer answered.

"And the experiments?"

He hit a few keys and an image appeared on the screen. It was a short clip of a girl running through the woods with a man chasing after her. He paused the image just as the man came to the center of the screen. "Now, if we just zoom in a little…" The image zoomed in on the man's face. Once the resolution was fixed, it clearly showed the man's pale skin and lifeless eyes. "Successful." The man at the computer confirmed.

The man standing behind him grinned. "Excellent. Now it's only a matter of time…"

~CAMP WAWANAKWA~

The group slowly and silently made their way though the woods, all keeping an eye out for any zombies, with Chef at the lead and Duncan and Trent watching the rear. Everyone was armed with knives from Chef's kitchen, a few of which were tied to the end of brooms. They were on their way to Chris and Chef's cabin, as planned. As far as they knew, the zombies were still at the Mess Hall trying to get them, unaware that they'd left. Still, there was the distinct possibility that they were being followed at that very moment.

Chef turned to the others and raised his open hand to them, signaling them to stop. He then took a few steps forward and stuck his head out passed a tree to get a look at the surroundings. They had arrived at their destination, and from what he could tell there were no zombies in sight. He looked back over his shoulder and signaled to the others to follow him and they quickly made heir way to the cabin, which Justin commented looked like a palace compared to the campers crappy cabins. It was two stories tall and looked like it could've housed all of them comfortably, including those that had already been zombiefied. Duncan and Trent remained outside to watch for Zombies.

"Okay, people, get comfortable while you can." Chris ordered as the campers all took seats among the multiple couches and chairs. "We're going to hold up here until we can figure out how to escape the island."

Everyone did as Chris suggested and got settled in while Chef went upstairs to his room to fetch his guns and ammo. Courtney and Bridgette did their best to try to calm Lindsay and Katie, who were still extremely upset about the loss of Tyler and Sadie. Harold, Cody, Beth, and Leshawna turned on the TV and started flipping channels, both to find something to get everyone minds off the zombies and to see if there were any new reports about it happening anywhere else. Justin and Gwen both just lied down and tried to get some sleep, thinking that rest would help calm them. Geoff and Izzy went around the building and did their best to barricade the windows. Heather and Noah just sat around, trying to think of ways that they could possibly survive this ordeal, and Ezekiel, Owen, and DJ went into the kitchen to see if they could get something to eat for everyone.

"Dude, there's bacon in here!" Owen announced gleefully when he looked in the refrigerator. "I'm gunna cook it."

"**NO!**"

Owen froze before he even reached for the bacon. "Are you crazy?" DJ demanded. "If you cook that, then the zombies will smell it and come running!"

"Yeah." Ezekiel agreed. "We can only eat what we can't cook. Otherwise we're just fattening ourselves up to become food ourselves, eh."

"I hate zombies… so much." Owen groaned.

Back in the living room, Leshawna hit the off button on the TV remote and threw it against the wall in her rage. "Damn! Why is it that in every zombie movie ever made, and apparently **real** zombie apocalypses, the TV **always** goes out? Now we're completely cut off from the main land!"

"So what do we do?" Beth asked.

"What do you mean _'What do we do'_?" Cody questioned. "Anyone who's seen _Dawn of the Dead _or even _Shaun of the Dead_ knows what we do know. We do our best to survive. Plain and simple."

"I say we wait it out here until someone comes and finds us." Leshawna suggested. "After a while they producers or someone will come here to find out why they've stopped getting footage and then we'll just hitch a ride on their boat."

"One big flaw." Harold pointed out. "When they get here, they won't be prepared for a zombie attack and will more than likely become zombies themselves. It's a vicious circle. Anyone who comes here won't be prepared because, up until now, zombies were fake. Thus, they'll just be making more zombies for us to deal with. Our best chance is to find our own way off the island, killing all of the zombies along the way if possible."

"You are one smart dude, you know that?" Leshawna chuckled, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. Harold blushed.

Just then they heard Gwen mumbling in her sleep. Harold, Cody, Beth, and Leshawna looked over to find her lying on a couch, curled up in the fetal position as she shivered in her sleep. She was dreaming, obviously a nightmare due to her expression. "Poor thing." Leshawna said. "Must be terrified."

"Aren't you?" Cody questioned.

"Of course I am! I don't wanna become zombie chow!"

"No…" they heard Gwen groan in her sleep. "No… Don't come near me… get away…" Suddenly, she sat bolt upright and screamed, her eyes as wide as dinner plates and sweat dripping down her face. Then she came to here senses, realizing where she was. "A dream… a nightmare… it was just a nightmare… thank god…"

"Jeez girl, I haven't heard you scream like that since we had to jump off that cliff." Leshawna said.

"What were you dreaming about?" Beth asked.

Gwen wiped the sweat from her forehead and shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it… just a dream, right?" she said with a forced grin.

"All right, listen up!" Chef called as he came down the stair holding all five guns under one arm and a few dozen boxes of ammo under the other. "Now, I've only got five of these things so I want anyone of you who's ever used a gun before to come up now." Izzy came running out of nowhere and stopped in front of Chef, holding her hand out. "I don't think so, crazy girl." Chef growled. "If I had a death wish I would've stayed with the zombies. Next!"

Surprisingly, Harold came up next. "Five time attendee of Fire Arm Camp and I go hunting with my uncle at least once a year, sir." He explained. Chef nodded and tossed him a shotgun and a couple boxes of ammo.

Next Heather came up, again to everyone's surprise. When she noticed the suspicious looks, she explained. "What? I go to a firing range to blow off steam. It's not like I'm a murderer or something." This time Chef just shrugged before handing her a hand gun and a few boxes of ammo.

"Anyone else?" Chef asked. No one moved. "What about the criminal?"

"You know, I really don't like how you call me that." Duncan was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with a smug grin on his face. "And yes, I have used a gun before. So hand it over." Chef tossed him the second shotgun without even hesitating.

"Anyone else?" Chef questioned. "No? All right." Then, without a second thought, He tossed the second hand gun to Chris.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing man?" Chris demanded. "I don't know how to use this thing! The last time I used a gun was when I had a brief appearance as a cop in a movie, and those bullets were blanks!"

"Yeah, well, suck it up!" Chef snarled. "None of the rest of them have used a gun before and you're the only other responsible adult, if you define the term _responsible_ vaguely."

"Okay then, you're the boss… apparently." Chris agreed reluctantly. "So what's the plan then?"

Chef has no response. It was obvious that even he, with all of his military expertise and training, wasn't prepared to handle a situation like this. The tension was thick in the air. No one knew what to do and even where to begin on a plan other than _hope for the best_. With nothing more he could do, Duncan went back outside to continue his guard duty, but before he'd even closed the door he came back in and slammed it behind him. "I think the plan is to stay here and fight for our lives." He said.

"What?" Chef demanded as he rushed over to the door. He opened it slightly and he and Duncan stuck their heads out. There was the same horde of zombies from before coming at them, this time with Tyler, Sadie, Eva, and Steve in the lead.

"How did they find us?" Duncan questioned.

"You said it yourself, kid. They're smart." Chef explained. "They knew we'd go looking for shelter." Chef pulled Duncan inside and they went to a nearby bookshelf and began pushing. "Mamma's Boy, get over here!" Chef ordered. "We need help barricading this door!" DJ came over right away and began pulling on the other side.

"Wait! Trent's still out there!" Gwen pleaded.

"It's too late!" Heather said. She grabbed Gwen's arm to hold her back as she tried running to go save Trent. "They probably already got him! There's no reason for you to commit suicide to save someone who's already dead!"

"You don't know that!" Gwen shouted as she pulled her arm free from Heathers grip.

"But you're willing to take that risk?" Heather growled. "You didn't seem nearly as concerned when we lost Tyler and Sadie!"

"Hey, enough!" Chris ordered as he pulled the two girls away from each other. "Heather, you and Harold come with me and get ready to shoot. The rest of you, run! There's a stairwell behind a door in the kitchen that leads to s cellar. Go through there and you should find another way out. Do your best to get to the boat house. If we don't meet you there within one day or if zombies show up, then just take the canoes and leave without us. We'll keep the zombies busy here for as long as possible. Leshawna, you're in charge. Now go!"

The fourteen teenagers did as Chris said and left, going into the cellar. "All right, people… let's do this!" Chef, Duncan, and Harold took their shot guns and blew holes through the walls in order for them to shoot. "Harold, Duncan, Heather, I want you to follow the others if they get too close." Chris ordered. They didn't respond.

~OUTSIDE~

DJ and Owen pushed open the cellar doors which led to the outside. There were no zombies in sight and they signaled for the others to follow. "We're going to have to cut through the woods to avoid them." Leshawna explained as they exited the cellar one by one. "Let's go!"

"You might want to rethink that." Noah said nervously.

"Why?" Leshawna questioned.

Noah just pointed behind her. Leshawna looked over her shoulder to find a grizzly bear making its way towards them on all fours. It's fur was lighter than the one's she'd seen on TV however, and it's eyes were dull and lifeless. "Zombie Bear!" she shouted. "Scatter!"

They all ran in different directions… Justin didn't make it. Leshawna, Gwen, and Owen stayed behind long enough to watch the bear take a few bites out of him before backing off and Justin rose to his feet, despite his ribcage being ripped open.

"Crap…" Leshawna growled. "Now we've got to find the others…"

"Are you crazy?" Owen demanded.

"I am not leaving this island until I know they are all dead!" Leshawna said to him.

"Well then let's get going before Justin and the Bear come after us! Gwen said, grabbing their arms and pulling. They ran off just as they hear the first shots being fired from the other side of the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n) hey everyone. sorry its been so long since Ive updated. I wouldve had this up a week ago, but Ive moved recently and we just got the internet working today. but no worries. everythings up and running now. btw, I should have another episode of TDD done before the week is over, but no promises.

* * *

Chapter 3

"This is great… just perfect." Noah groaned. "Of all the people I could've been running away from zombies with it had to be the crazy girl, home-school, and the remaining wonder twin. I swear I'm on the island of misfit toys!"

"Would you give it a rest already!" Izzy ordered.

"Yeah. It's better than being zombie chow, eh?" Ezekiel agreed.

Noah, Izzy, Ezekiel, and Katie had ended up together when everyone ran from the zombie bear. Obviously not the most ideal group. With Noah being a whiny know-it-all, Ezekiel being next to useless, and Katie still upset about Sadie along with being a coward to begin with, Izzy was their best line of defense if any of the undead showed up looking for a meal. They were following the river, thinking it would be the fastest way to find the beach and then follow the shore to the boat house without running into zombies. They'd stopped hearing gun shots from the cabin an hour ago.

"C'mon Katie, you've got to pull yourself together." Izzy insisted, placing her hands on the crying girls' shoulders. "You can cry about Sadie all you want later, but right now we need to focus on getting to the boat house and getting off this island." Katie sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes, nodding in agreement. "All right. Now let's get going."

"We'll never make it to the boat house like this, eh." Ezekiel pointed out. "The zombies will be able to track us by scent no problem. We need to mask our smells."

"I'm sorry, did home-school just say something useful?" Noah questioned.

"I live on a farm." Ezekiel explained. "Not much to do except hunt and track animals. I know every trick in the book when it comes to not being detected."

Noah glared at him suspiciously. "All right. So how do we do this?"

"We need to find some mud, eh. Cover ourselves in it from head to toe."

"Why mud?" Katie asked.

"Well, we can't use deer urine. Zombies will eat any kind of meat."

Katie grimaced. "I think I'd opt for the mud anyway."

So the four of them headed down to the river bank. While Noah and Katie hesitated at first, Ezekiel had no problem grabbing a hand full of the wet dirt and coating his entire body with it, and Izzy seemed to enjoy wallowing around in the mud. After just a few minutes they were all covered in the mud and heading back down the river again. They'd agreed that if they heard anything moving or felt like they weren't alone that they would dive into the nearest bush or climb the nearest tree until they felt it was safe again.

"That was pretty smooth, how you knew to mask our scents, Ezekiel." Noah said.

"I guess that being a prairie boy has its advantages, eh?" Ezekiel chuckled.

"I'll bet it does." They dropped conversation from there and Noah quickened his pace so that he was standing next to Izzy in the lead. "Keep an eye on home-school." He suggested to her. Izzy cocked on eyebrow as if to ask why. "Trust me." Noah insisted. "Something tells me he's not all he says he is…"

"Whatever you say, Noah." Izzy said, smirking knowingly.

~ELSEWHERE~

Courtney wandered aimlessly through the woods, clutching a broken off tree limb as her only means of protection. To say it was the worst day of her life (or anyone's life for that matter) would be an obvious understatement. First she was stuck in a rundown summer camp for an insane reality show, then zombies attacked, and to top things off she was now wandering through the woods alone! She had no idea where anyone else was or if they were even alive! She was sure of one thing though.

"I hate zombies!" she shouted as swung around and nailed an attacking zombie in the jaw with her tree branch. It stumbled back but it came back at her, its jaw now hanging off on one side. She hit it again, this time knocking its jaw clean off and it fell onto its back. Thinking quickly, she stepped onto its chest and then rammed the blunt end of her branch into its forehead, destroying the brain and killing it permanently. "I really hate zombies…"

She turned around to find herself face to face with another zombie. She screamed and got ready to swing her branch at it, but before she could the sound of a gunshot went off, followed by crunching bone and the zombie falling to the ground. There was now a hole in the back of its head, created by Duncan's shotgun.

"Duncan!" she said in shock. After the gunfire had stopped she'd assumed that he, Chef, Chris, Harold and Heather had been eaten. But there he was, standing right in front of her with Harold and Heather just behind him. "Harold! Heather! What are you guys doing here?"

"Things got a little heavy back at the cabin, so we hightailed it out of there." Duncan explained. "The real question is why are you alone? Where is everyone else?"

"We got scattered after we left the cabin. There was a bear… a zombie bear."

"That's something you don't see every day." Harold said.

"All right, now that we've saved Courtney we should get going." Heather insisted. "Odds are everyone else is heading for the boat house, and we should be too."

"Right." Duncan agreed. "But first, throw me the bag Harold." He did so and handed Duncan a large sack, the sound of clanging metal and glass coming from inside. "Here." He pulled a crowbar from the bag and handed it to Courtney. "This will probably be a more affective weapon."

Courtney dropped her tree branch and took the crowbar from Duncan. "Nice. What else have you got in there?" she asked as Duncan picked up the bag, swung it over his shoulder, and the four of them started trekking through the woods.

"We managed to salvage about six bottles of wine and some rags to make Molotov Cocktails." Harold explained. "We've also got some kitchen knives, more crowbars, and cans of hair spray."

"Hair spray?" Courtney questioned.

"If Duncan aims them and holds his lighter in front of it it'll sort of make a flamethrower." Heather explained. "And of course we still have the guns that Chef gave us, though we are running out of ammo."

"Well, that's comforting information." Courtney grumbled, rolling her eyes.

For the next fifteen minutes or so they were silent as they made their way to the boat house, keeping quiet because they didn't want to attract any attention. Duncan took the lead and Harold covered the rear with Heather and Courtney watching the sides of their little troop. They didn't encounter anything other than the occasionally bird or squirrel for some time, but they kept on their toes nonetheless. They knew that at any given moment they had to be ready for the worst… it was unanimously agreed that if one of them got infected the others wouldn't hesitate to put them down.

"Guys, hold up." Duncan ordered. They all came to a halt as ordered. "You hear that?" they listened quietly. They heard rustling in some bushes, not to close but not to far either, along with a soft moaning. Duncan looked back to his friends and put his finger to his mouth before moving forward, cocking his shotgun. He moved forward slowly until he reached a large, old oak tree. He stopped there, waiting to see if he still heard anything, and when he did he moved to the other side of the tree and fired off his gun.

"Duncan! Easy! Easy! It's us!"

Duncan lowered his gun when he saw Bridgette at the other end of the barrel. Just behind her was Beth and a few paces further back were Lindsay and DJ. Lindsay had one arm around DJ's shoulders and she was limping for some reason. Duncan nodded and turned back to the others. "Hey, guys! We've got more survivors." The two groups merged from there and set off again after Bridgette, Beth, and DJ took some weapons from Duncan's bag and Courtney took over supporting Lindsay. As it turned out the moaning they'd heard was Lindsay, who was in paint after twisting her ankle, thus the limp.

They continued through the woods for a while, everyone taking turns supporting Lindsay until they came across a small spring. They decided to take a rest there. Lindsay was set down by the water so she could soak her foot. Hopefully the cool water would help sooth her injury. Duncan gave his gun to Beth so she, Harold and Heather could go on sentry duty. Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, and DJ sat around discussing things.

"It just seems a bit off, doesn't it?" Duncan said.

"Whaddo ya mean?" DJ asked.

"Remember how in _Dawn of the Dead _the whole zombie apocalypse was a completely random event? This doesn't feel like that at all. This isn't your every-movie _hell is overflowing _zombie attack. I think someone set this up."

"So you're saying that someone intentionally infected Steve with a zombie virus and then set him loose on the rest of the crew and us." Bridgette reiterated.

"Exactly." Duncan agreed.

"But who would want to kill us?" Courtney asked. "We're just a bunch of teenagers. And I doubt even you, Duncan, have done anything to deserve all of this."

"Thanks. That was great for my self esteem." Duncan said sarcastically.

"Your self esteem is the last thing I'm worried about right now." Courtney said.

"So anyway, someone did this intentionally." DJ said, returning the conversation back to its topic.

"Yeah, but we have no idea who did it or why." Bridgette added.

"Maybe we should ask Chef if we find him." All eyes turned to Lindsay, who was sighing softly as the cold water of the spring soothed the pain in her ankle. "He did seem to know a lot about fighting zombies, after all."

"That may have been the smartest thing I've ever heard you say." Courtney said.

The conversation couldn't be carried any further, as Harold and Heather came running back into view at that moment, both breathing heavily and Heather pointing her hand gun behind her and firing off rounds. Harold was now holding both shotguns and he tossed one to Duncan. "What's going on? Where's Beth?" Bridgette demanded.

"Zombies got her!" Heather said. "We've got to move, now!"

And so they departed from their temporary haven. DJ picked up Lindsay and threw her over his shoulder and they all bolted into the woods. Duncan lit one of the rags from his bag with his lighter and stuffed it in one of the wine bottles, and once the zombies were in view, he tossed it at them. He didn't look back to watch the explosion.

~LATER, ELSEWHERE~

"Owen, I swear to god, if you fart and give us away I'm going to kill you before they do!" Leshawna growled. She, Owen, and Gwen were hiding behind a bush, waiting for a small cluster of about five zombies nearby to move on. And of course Owen, in all his glory, was holding in a stink bomb that could give them away. He was obviously struggling, given the look on his face. "Come on, big guy. You want to make it off this island, don't ya?" Owen nodded. "Then hold it!"

"Would you two be quiet?" Gwen growled. "Check it out. They're moving."

Owen and Leshawna poked their heads out from behind the bush. Just as Gwen had said, they were all moving away. The odd part, however, was that they were all going in the same direction. That could only mean one thing. They were tracking something to kill and eat. That more than likely meant that there were survivors in that direction!

"C'mon. We've gotta follow them." Leshawna said.

"Uh, shouldn't we be going in the opposite direction?" Owen questioned.

Leshawna shook her head. "I already told you, I'm not leaving this island I find every survivor I can and I'm sure it's too late to save the others. I plan on sticking to that… and don't even try to walk the other way, white boy! Our best chance at survival is to stay together, and that's exactly what we're going to do!"

"Then stop talking and let's go!" Gwen said. "You two can argue all you want when we get off this island… or when we're dead. Which ever comes first."

They slowly and quietly followed behind the zombies, keeping a safe distance so they wouldn't be detected unless they did something stupid. The whole way Owen struggled to hold in his gas. The zombies eventually lead them to a small broken down shack. In the places where the ply wood was missing concrete could be seen underneath, causing the three to become suspicious. "Why would someone reinforce a shack with concrete?" Leshawna questioned.

"Maybe there's food and they didn't want the bears to get it." Owen suggested hopefully.

"Actually, from the looks of it, they were trying to disguise the entrance to some kind of bunker." Gwen corrected. "But why would there be a bunker on Wawanakwa Island? All it's ever been is a summer camp, right?"

"Uh, you guys might want to run." Owen said, breaking off from the topic.

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"Because I'm about to let one fly… and I think it's going to have the force of a nuclear bomb!"

"Owen, don't!" Leshawna ordered.

"Too late!"

Owen groaned as her let her rip long, loud, and smelling to high heaven. Gwen and Leshawna's first instinct was to gag, but the first thing the zombies did was come running. Owen immediately jumped in their way to protect Gwen and Leshawna, but before the zombies were even close to them Geoff came out of nowhere and tackled all three of them to the ground. "Cody, now!" he shouted. Then blood began splattering out of the front of all four zombies as the sound of an automatic weapon went off. All five zombies fell face first into the dirt, revealing Cody standing behind them with a gun in his hand. "You guys all right?" Geoff asked as he helped Gwen and Leshawna to their feet.

"Yeah… thanks." Gwen said. "Where'd you guys come from? And where'd you get that awesome gun, Cody?"

Cody explained. "We found this shack right after everyone got scattered. There's a huge bunker full of guns, food, and medical supplies under it. We figured it's the safest place on the island, so we stuck around. Then we saw that you guys were in trouble, so we came to the rescue."

"And boy am I glad you did." Owen said, laughing nervously. "Seriously, I don't want to be the reason we all die."

Cody and Geoff led them down into the bunker. Just as they'd said, it was full of everything they'd need to survive, which, oddly enough, included an electricity generator, plumbing, and quite a few monitors that seemed to be hooked up to every camera on the island. "Welcome to the safe house." Geoff said as they entered.

"Please keep your hands and feet inside the safe house at all times or risk being zombified." Cody joked.

"This place is exactly what we need!" Gwen said.

"Yeah… kinda suspicious, don't ya think?" Leshawna questioned.

"What do you mean?" Geoff asked.

"Someone built this place before the show started and stocked it with everything someone would need to survive a zombie apocalypse... they knew it was coming and they prepared for it… guys, this was an inside job! One of us, or anyone else out there that might still be alive, infected that camera dude and set this whole thing into motion!"

"The question is who." Cody said.

"And why…" Owen added.

~CANADIAN ROCKIES~

The blizzard continued to rage as the seven men in the cabin continued their work, six at computers and the one in charge monitoring their work as he flipped his lighter on and off. As the man in charged slowly made his way around the room he stopped behind one of his men and glanced at the computer monitor. "Go back to camera thirty six and rewind the image." He ordered. The man at the computer did as ordered, going back to the specified image and rewinding it until he saw what his boss was talking about.

On the monitor, Leshawna, Cody, and part of Owen were seen standing in a circle in front of the bunkers monitor station, speaking to one or more unknown parties off screen. The man in charge smirked and nodded. "More resourceful than they look." He said. "They've found our operatives bunker."

"What should we do, sir?" asked the man at the computer.

"Alert our operative, but make sure everything remains low key." The man in charge said. "I want no mistakes… revenge will be mine…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"They got Beth."

It was dusk. Chris turned around to find Chef walking towards him, holding the brown vest that Beth had once worn, now torn and bloody. Chris sighed. "How many of them does that make now?" he asked.

"Five." Chef answered. "Six if it turns out they did get Trent."

Chris nodded and reached into a large pocket on the side of his leg, pulling out a small, hand held digital video camera. He clicked the film button and pointed the camera at himself. "We've confirmed that another one of the campers has been killed by the zombies. Beth." Chef handed him the vest and Chris held it up, so it could be caught on camera. "Not a strong contender for the contest. Probably wouldn't have made it into the final ten. But it's still a tragedy. That makes five of them confirmed dead. We still have no idea where the other seventeen are, but we hope they're okay. We've found evidence that they've at least put up a fight. Broken glass and burned grass. We can hope that we find the rest of the campers before the zombies do." Chris turned off the camera and shoved it back into his pocket.

"You really think anyone will ever watch that?" Chef asked.

"I hope not, Chef… I want to tell the story myself."

They whirled around as they heard a loud roar from behind, finding a few zombified interns coming at them. Chef took out the first with a quick blast from his shot gun while Chris blasted the other two away with a few shots from his hand gun. All three were lying on their backs, groaning and moaning and slowly getting back to their feet. Chris and Chef came in for the double tap, blasting all three in the head and killing them.

"Out of ammo." Chef said.

"Me too." Chris said. "Might be a good idea to keep them, though. Blunt objects are always useful in these situations."

"Amen to that, Chris man."

Chef flipped his gun, holding it from the barrel end, after making sure it wasn't loaded and Chris pocketed his gun, pulling out a metal baseball bat he'd had tucked under his belt. They continued their trek to the boat house, where they figured the surviving campers would be heading. Along the way they found more evidence that there had at least been survivors: hand prints in mud, blood, and dead zombies mostly. They knew they were trailing someone at least.

They followed the river mostly, but had to take a detour when they came across a small horde of zombies feasting on what looked like a dear carcass. It was on this detour that they discovered something very interesting.

"Hey Chris, take a look at this." Chef said.

"What is it?" Chris asked as he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Ear piece."

"Probably fell of a crew member when they were attacked." Chris said.

"Ain't our kind of ear piece. Look." Chef said as he shoved it into his hand. "There's no microphone. That's a one way. Made specifically to not stand out and stay hidden inside the ear."

"So what are you saying?" Chris questioned.

"Had a few of them in my military days." Chef explained. "Those are made specifically for receiving orders and only for receiving orders.

"So you're saying…"

"Someone's been up to no good."

~BUNKER~

"Hey guys, I think I've got something." Cody called from in seat in front of the monitors. Leshawna and Geoff raced over to him, eager to see Cody's findings. "We've got survivors." He explained. "Looks like Duncan, Heather, Harold, Courtney, Bridgette, Lindsay, and DJ are trying to find a safe place to rest."

"Ain't gunna find a safer place than this." Leshawna said.

"Then let's go get 'em." Geoff suggested.

"No." Leshawna said, shaking her head. "They… we don't need a place to hide. What we need is to get off this island."

"What do we do then?" Cody questioned.

Leshawna crossed her arms and sighed as she thought about it. She looked over her shoulder to Gwen and Owen, Gwen on the only bed in the bunker and Owen on the floor, both sleeping soundly. It was clear that Owen wouldn't last five minutes out there without someone to protect him, and Gwen's emotional state after Trent's disappearance was less that sufficient enough for a rescue mission… and if zombies somehow got into the bunker, however unlikely that was, they would need protecting. She came to a decision.

"I'm going out there." She said.

"Alone?" Geoff asked in shock.

"Are you crazy?" Cody demanded.

"Look, Gwen and Owen need you guys. Just give me a good weapon. I'll go out, find Heather and her party and anyone else if I can, and bring them back without a problem."

"And if there is a problem?" Cody demanded. "What then?"

Leshawna grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him from his chair. "If I do get bitten, then I'm leaving it up to you to gun me down the second I start moaning for brains. Got it?"

Cody looked her straight in the eye, seeing how serious she was. He sighed. "Gotchya, boss lady." He said.

"Good." Leshawna said, setting him down.

Cody went into the other room where the guns were stored, coming back with a gun. "AK47." He said as he handed it to Leshawna. "The greatest assault rifle ever made. If this doesn't keep the brain-munchers off your back, then it's your own damn fault."

"Thanks, Cody." Leshawna said as she took three boxed of ammo from him and headed for the door. She stopped just before she got to the stairs. "One more thing." She said. "If anything does happen to me, I'm leaving it up to you two to get everyone you can off the island."

"No problem." Geoff said. "Just watch your back."

Leshawna nodded and went up the stairs. When she opened the door, a quick gust of wind came in, cold enough to wake Gwen in time for her to hear the door close. She looked around, finding Leshawna nowhere in sight. "Please tell me Leshawna is in the bathroom." She said, suddenly alert and concerned.

Cody shook his head. "She's gone." He said.

Gwen sighed, laid back down, and rolled over as she began to cry softly. First her crush went missing. Then her best friend on the island went on a suicide mission. There was no sign of Trent, zombie or otherwise, and something told her she wouldn't be seeing Leshawna again. Who was next?

She had a sinking suspicion it was her.

~ELSEWHERE~

Katie shivered under Ezekiel's coat, curled up next to a tree trunk as she slept. Ezekiel slept as well. Noah and Izzy were awake, watching for any potential attacks from the shadows of the night. Izzy continually noticed that Noah gave Ezekiel a dark glare every now and then. "Something wrong, Noah? You seem to have it out for Zeke since the zombies showed up."

"It's nothing." Noah said. "I just think he knows more than he's letting on."

"Paranoid, much?"

"I'm serious. I don't think we can trust him."

"And what exactly makes you say that, eh?"

The looked over to Ezekiel, who was had apparently woken up during the conversation, as he was now pushing himself off the ground to sit up. Noah glared at him, but Ezekiel just smirked back. Izzy glanced between the two and shook her head. Kate was pretending to be asleep, but listened to everything. "You just seem a little too well prepared…" Noah said. "Even if avoiding detection by mindless animals is your thing."

Ezekiel just chuckled. "It's all right. I understand, eh. You're a little stressed out. Not everyday a zombie apocalypse happens, after all. But you've gotta keep your cool, man. If we can't trust each other, we can't trust anyone. Ain't that right, Izzy."

"That's right." Izzy said. "Can't trust anyone if we can't trust each other."

Ezekiel stood up and stretched his arms. "Well, one of you too get some shut eye, eh. I've gotta take care of some business and then I'll take over zombie watch."

"Gotta take a leak, do ya?" Noah asked suspiciously.

"Something like that." Ezekiel said as he disappeared into the trees.

Noah waited until he was sure Zeke was pretty far away, then he stood up. "Tell me you're not following him." Izzy demanded. "What if he's actually just taking a leak."

"He's not." Noah growled.

Noah followed Ezekiel into the woods, following what he was pretty sure was his trail. But it wasn't long before he was sure that he had no idea where he was. "Damn. Lost him." Noah growled. He was going to turn back, but he froze when he heard the crackling of leaves being stepped on, followed by the clicking of a handgun being cocked. Noah just smirked. "What's the matter, Ezekiel? Don't have any of your undead buddies to sick on me? Have to resort to killing me the old fashion way?... Oh, I get it. The blood from the bullet wound will draw zombies! Clever. They'll probably bite the bullet right out of me before I turn." There was no response to his rant other than laughter. But that laugh was enough for Noah to realize his mistake. "Wait a minute…"

Noah looked over his shoulder.

~ELSEWHERE~

Bridgette glanced up from the ground at the sound of a gunshot. She was the only one awake, being on zombie watch. She immediately grabbed the handgun Heather had given her and went around waking her companions. "Guys, c'mon, wake up. I just heard a gunshot. I think someone else might be close."

"Probably Chris and Chef." Duncan said as he rubbed his hands over his eyes. "They're the only others with guns."

"Do we really want to find them?" Heather questioned tiredly.

"Hey, anyone who can get off the island alive does get off the island alive. Got it?" Duncan growled. "With the exception of those who think it's every man for themselves, of course."

"All right, sorry." Heather said as she stood up and stretched. "Just thinking out loud."

"Well keep your thoughts to yourself then." Bridgette said. "We wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for Chef at least."

"Whatever." Heather said. "Just give me my gun back."

"Why should I?"

"Dead or not, do you really think you have the guts to fire that thing at another human being?" Heather questioned. Bridgette just growled, realizing how right she was, before placing the handing over the gun. "Good girl."

Bridgette glared at her as Heather walked into the woods in front of Duncan. Duncan slowed his pace a bit so Bridgette could catch up with him, the others moving ahead of them. "I know she gets to you." Duncan said. "She gets to all of us. Just try not to let her get on your nerves too much… unless she's bitten, of course. Then by all means, go bat shit crazy."

"As strange as this sounds, that actually calmed me down a bit." Bridgette said.

"That says a lot about you." Duncan chuckled.

"Shut up." Bridgette said, playfully punching him in the arm.

"Enough flirting back there, you two!" the heard Heather call. "Let's get moving!"

"We're not flirting!" Duncan called back as they quickened their place.

"If anything, you should be flirting with Courtney." Bridgette said, chuckling softly.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Nothing…" Bridgette said, quickening her pace to catch up with the others. She whispered something to Courtney, which caused her to look back to Duncan over her shoulder. He wasn't sure, because it was dark, but Duncan thought he saw her blushing.

Duncan stayed at the rear of the group for the rest of their trek, glancing behind himself frequently. He was sure he head the distinctive moaning of zombies in the distance, but they were to far away to be seen, much less be shot. Still, they were coming and coming fast. "Guys, we'd better get moving. We'd got zombies coming this way."

They started running, but they stopped quickly when they came across Ezekiel kneeling over an unconscious Noah. Part of one of Ezekiel's sleeves had been torn off and was now tied around Noah's upper arm. Harold and Bridgette ran over to them immediately. "Has he been bitten?" Harold asked.

Ezekiel shook his head. "Shot." Harold and Bridgette looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm serious. I've managed to at least slow the bleeding, but he could get infected if we don't get the bullet out. If you ask me, he's lucky he took it in the arm, eh."

"I'll say." Harold said as he helped Ezekiel lift Noah. He then looked to Lindsay, who was still being carried on DJ's back. "Lindsay, you think you can walk now."

"Maybe, but I definitely can't run." She said.

"You'll have to make due. DJ's the only one strong enough to carry any of us for an extended period."

Lindsay nodded and carefully slid off DJ's back. "Why do I feel like an ambulance?" DJ chuckled as he took Noah from Harold and Ezekiel.

"Well I hope you feel like a tank in a minute here, 'cause we've got company!" Duncan shouted as three zombies can running at them through the trees. Duncan, Harold, and Heather moved in front of their friends with their guns in hand. But before they could fire a single shot Chris and Chef dropped down from the trees, hitting the zombies with the blunt end of their guns, knocking them to the ground. Chris then raced over to the group of teenagers while Chef drove the butt of his gun into each zombies head, making sure they were dead.

"You guys all right?" Chris asked.

"No." Courtney said. "Noah's been shot."

Chris just stared at her in disbelief before turning to Duncan. "Duncan, give me your gun."

"Don't look at me, man! He was like that when me, Heather, and Harold got here!"

"We gotta move, now." Chef said as he walked up to them. "Odds are more of those things are headed this way and probably a lot of 'em. Dunno about you all, but I don't want to be around when they show up."

"We gotta go get Izzy and Katie first, eh." Ezekiel said. "They're still by the river, waitin' for me and Noah to come back."

"It's okay. We're here."

Izzy came walking into the clearing through the trees, holding a frightened Katie's hand as she led the other girl. "I dozed off while you guys were gone, but Katie heard the gun shot and we came running. Apparently we got lost though."

"Okay, now that everyone we know is alive is safe, let's get movin'!" Chef said. The others agreed, but as the turned to leave… they found themselves surrounded by a good twenty or so zombies, including Beth, Eva, and Justin. "Shit on a stick." Chef growled. "Okay, everyone with a weapon make a circle around the injured and those who can't fight. I want no casualties, you hear me? **NO CASUALTIES!**"

DJ handed off Noah to Ezekiel and Katie as he, Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Chris and Chef formed a circle around Lindsay, Ezekiel, Katie and Noah. All was still, the zombies groaning and grinding their teeth in anticipation of the coming mean as the survivors gripped their blunt weapons, and those with guns prepared to squeeze the trigger. Finally, the first zombie made a move, followed swiftly by the others. DJ took the first kill, knocking the head of one of them clean off with his crowbar. The only others who were able to kill were Duncan, Heather, and Harold (using most of what was left of their ammo) and Chef, each taking only a few kills each, evening the number of zombies and fighters. Eventually the undead's brute strength proved too much and overpowered DJ, enabling it to sink its teeth into his arm. DJ screamed in pain as the zombie took another bite and he fell to his knees as the virus turned him at an increasing rate with each bite. Once DJ fell limp the beast stopped eating him, turning his attention to a fresher meal as it tackled Lindsay and bite into her shoulder.

It seemed like all was lost as the survivors remaining strength and adrenalin began to give out, but out of nowhere gunfire was heard and the zombies that Harold, Izzy, and Heather had been holding off fell to the ground, dead. It was then that they saw Leshawna at the edge of the clearing with an awesome looking gun in her hands. "Don't just stand there!" she shouted. "Help the others!"

Heather immediately ran to Lindsay and ripped the zombie that was munching on her off, smashing in its forehead with the handle of her gun. "Lindsay, did it bite you?" she demanded. It was all Lindsay could do to nod.

"H-Heather…" Lindsay groaned, pointing at the hand gun. Heather, knowing what she wanted, checked the clip.

"One bullet left." She said. Lindsay just nodded again and closed her eyes as Heather pointed the gun to her head. "I'm sorry…" Heather whispered. But before she could pull the trigger Duncan grabbed her around the waste and flung her over his shoulder.

"We don't have time, Heather. We've got to leave while they're distracted." Duncan said. Heather, having no idea what he was talking about, looked back to find the remaining zombies, including two nameless interns, Justin, Beth, Eva, DJ, and Lindsay, walking away into the woods.

"I'm sorry, Lindsay." She whispered.

"Let's move, people!" Chef shouted. "Leshawna, you said you had a safe house?"

"Yeah. Follow me." Leshawna said. She and the other survivors made their way into the woods, on their way to the bunker…

And unaware that a traitor was in their midst.

~THE BUNKER~

Gwen sighed as she looked out to the woods and popped a stick of gum into her mouth. She'd stepped outside for some fresh air, taking a shot gun and a hand gun with her at Geoff's request. Most people thought that it was weird that she chewed gum to relieve stress, seeing as how most stereotypical Goths smoked. She couldn't deny trying a cigarette once, but didn't get anything out of it, so she stuck with gun instead.

She couldn't help but feel depressed about what had happened over the past day. Who wouldn't? She was honestly surprised she hadn't broken down and started bawling. She kept thinking about Trent and her other friends that she knew were already gone. She couldn't believe how fast her heart was beating when she'd heard gunshots earlier, thinking that Leshawna was in danger. She found herself laughing. She'd known these people for less than three days and already she considered them friends. "Guess you live quick when you could die at any moment." She muttered before blowing a gum bubble and popping it.

It was then that she heard crackling of leaves being stepped on and she instinctively lifted her shot gun and aimed it towards the noise. But when she saw the cause of the noise come into view, she lowered her weapon immediately and her jaw dropped slightly, her gum falling to the ground. It was…

"Trent…"

* * *

(a/n) hope you all liked this chapter. I know I did (though I wish I couldve done more with the fight towards the end, but I couldnt think of anything). I consider DJ and Lindsay the first majo deaths (DJ because he's a very likable character and Lindsay because of the emotion behind it). and btw, in that final scene I did originally want to have Gwen smoking, but decided against it after some thought. so anyway, tell me your thoughts about this chapter. any idea who the traitor is?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cody jumped to his feet and grabbed the nearest gun when the bunker door burst open, Leshawna and eleven others moving inside. "Cody, put down the gun and get whatever medical equipment you can find." Leshawna ordered. "We need to get a bullet out of Noah's arm."

"You shot Noah?" Geoff demanded as Cody ran off to gather the medical equipment.

"No, but someone did!" Leshawna said.

Geoff immediately turned his attention to Duncan. Without hesitating, Duncan walked up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Try to pin this on me, and you're zombie food… got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, now let go." Geoff said. Duncan nodded and let go of his shirt and Geoff turned to Chris and Chef. Before he could even speak they tossed him their empty guns, ruining his latest theory. "All right. So if it wasn't any of you then who was it."

"Not likely anyone among us." Chef said.

Leshawna suddenly glanced around looking confused. "Hey, where's Gwen?" she asked.

"Not among us." Cody said as he kneeled down next to Noah with an armful of medical supplies, untying Ezekiel's ripped sleeve from Noah's arm and going to work.

Leshawna wanted to grab Cody and demand to know what he meant right there, but she didn't because he was working on Noah, so instead he turned to Geoff and Owen. "What's he talking about?" she demanded.

"Don't look at me." Owen said. "I'm about as clueless about all this as you are."

"She stepped outside for some fresh air a few hours ago." Geoff explained. "Wasn't she still up there when you guys got back?"

"No, she wasn't!" Leshawna growled as she swung around and headed back towards the door. Before she could leave, however, Chef got in her way.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" he asked.

"To find her." Leshawna growled.

"You might not like what you find." Chef said calmly.

"I don't care! I'm not leaving this island until everyone that can be saved is saved!"

"That's not your burden to bear."

"I made it my burden…"

Chef sighed. "Well then, I'm sorry." Then, without a second thought, he chopped his hand into the side of her neck, knocking her out instantly. Duncan and Harold raised their guns to him. "Relax. She's fine." Chef said. "Unconscious, but fine. Now lower your guns and hear me out." Duncan and Harold glanced at each other before hesitantly nodding and lowering their weapons. "We all need to rest, especially her. She just saved all our asses. Now, I suggest that we wait 'til dawn. Then a few of us can go look for Gwen while the rest of us head straight for the boat house. Sound like a plan?"

"I guess." Duncan agreed. "But did you really have to knock her out?"

Chef glared at him. "How would you have stopped her from leaving?" Duncan just shrugged. "That's what I thought… All right, everyone, listen up! We're getting of this island tomorrow! So rest up while you can, we leave at first light." With that he kneeled down next to Noah to help Cody patch him up.

~CANADIAN ROCKIES~

"So, planning to escape, are we?" the man muttered to himself as he watched the computer monitor over one of his subordinates shoulders. "Not on my watch, you're not."

"What should we do, sir?" asked the man at the computer in front of him. "Our operative has misplaced their com-link. We can't give any orders."

"That is exactly why I gave orders for any and all possible situations before our operative departed." Explained the superior.

"And for this situation, sir?"

"The orders were to do nothing. Our operative will play along until they reach the boat house where any other remaining survivors are to be gunned down… with the exception of one, who I will deal with personally."

The subordinate gave him a confused look. "How are you going to do that, sir? We're on the other side of the country."

The Superior just grinned deviously. "Ready the chopper. We leave at first light."

~THE BUNKER, LATER~

Everyone was asleep… well, most everyone. Duncan had been charged with sentry duty for the first half of the night and, while he wasn't sure, he thought he heard Noah try to say something every now and then, but he was still delirious from a sedative that Chef and Cody had given him while removing the bullet from his arm. Noah had been given the bed for obvious reasons, everyone else slept on the floor. Duncan kept his eyes fixed on the security monitors, hoping to catch a glimpse of Gwen or Trent for Leshawna's sake. He and Chef had spoken earlier, and they were both convinced that Leshawna was obsessed with saving everyone she could. Chef almost regretted putting her in charge earlier… almost.

He heard someone moving behind him and looked over his shoulder. Courtney was rolling onto her side in her sleep, facing away from him. She sighed as she subconsciously got comfortable again. Duncan smiled and turned back to the monitor. He couldn't deny to himself that he had a certain attraction to her. She was an over achiever, a stickler for rules and regulations, and, as far he knew, had little idea about what "free time" meant. She was his exact opposite in every way… and, if they survived this ordeal, he intended on breaking her of that. "I always have enjoyed a challenge." He said to himself quietly.

Sure, he'd considered some other girls before setting his sights on Courtney. Specifically Gwen and Heather. He and Gwen had a lot in common, but as far as he was concerned that was better for being friends rather than something more serious. As for Heather, well, he'd crossed her off his list the second he found out she was a bitch. Sure, she, like Courtney, was his exact opposite, but in a bad way.

Ironically, just as Duncan was thinking over Heather, she quietly got up from her place on the floor and crept to the bathroom, alerting Duncan only when he heard the door click. Duncan glanced over his shoulder again, instinctively checking on the sound, but shrugged and when back to his appointed job.

Duncan didn't start to wonder what she was doing until, after a good twenty or so minutes, she still hadn't returned. He listened carefully and found that he could hear a faint sobbing from inside the bathroom. In his book, crying in the bathroom could only mean one of a few things. He silently crept over his sleeping companions to the bathroom door and knocked. "Heather?" he asked as he slowly opened the door. She was standing in front of the mirror, to Duncan's relief.

"Do you always walk in on people while they're in the bathroom?" she growled.

"Hey, I heard you crying." Duncan explained. "To me, that either means you're pissing blood or you're upset."

"Lucky for you, it's the latter." Heather said.

"So what's up?" Duncan asked as he closed the door behind him.

"You really want to know?" she asked.

"Hey, if you want to survive tomorrow then you can't have your mind wandering." Duncan explained. "Best get whatever it is off your chest now."

"Quit talking about my chest." Heather chuckled.

"You know what I mean." Duncan laughed back.

Heather nodded and leaned against the wall, Duncan leaning against the wall opposite of her. "It's Lindsay." She explained. "I tried to save… I mean, tried to spare her from becoming one of those things… but you didn't give me a chance."

"I'm sorry, Heather, but unless you wanted to become one of them too I had no choice."

"It's fine, Duncan." Heather said. "Believe me, I'm grateful. It's just… Lindsay… she was really the only person on the island I considered a friend." Then she chuckled. "This may sound weird, but I'm actually sad that I didn't get to kill her… Not in a sadistic way of course. I may be a bitch, but I'm no psychopath. More like a mercy killing, you know… she wanted it. She didn't want to be one of them."

"You're right. That does sound weird." Duncan said with a smile. Heather smiled back and playfully punched him in the arm. "You know, I had you pegged all wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"I thought you were a complete bitch. No offense."

"None taken. I get that a lot from losers as school back home."

"Saw that coming. Anyway, when it comes right down to it, you're not that bad."

She smiled again. "Thanks."

Duncan nodded. "Tell you what. Since I was the one who stopped you from saving Lindsay, I'm going to help you take her out. We'll track her down, slaughter any other zombies that get in the way, and we'll put a bullet between her eyes."

"Not just any bullet." Heather said suddenly. "**The** bullet. The one I was going to use before. That's the one she wanted. That's the one she's going to get."

Duncan smiled and nodded. "All right then. Now why don't you get to sleep? Gotta be rested when you plan on murdering your best friend." He laughed.

"Shut up." She grinned, elbowing his arm as Duncan opened the bathroom door. He began working his way over the sleeping bodies back to his post when Heather grabbed his shoulder. "Duncan…" Heather said. He turned around to see what she wanted, and she planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thanks again." She said before lying down to sleep.

Duncan, slightly surprised by Heathers actions, returned to the chair in front of the monitors and watched them for a few minutes, his mind as far away from the monitors as possible. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Courtney sleeping peacefully on the opposite side of the room from Heather. He glanced between the two briefly before his face flushed red. "Oh crap…" he muttered to himself.

Unbeknownst to Duncan, while he was looking back to Courtney and Heather, Gwen and Trent had passed by one of the camera in the woods.

~THE WOODS~

"For the last time, Gwen, go back! I'm not going to have it on my conscience if you get bitten." Trent snapped at the goth girl following him.

"And I'm telling you for the last time, I'm not going back to that bunker without you!" Gwen snapped back.

Finally fed up with her, Trent turned around and rolled his sleeve up to his shoulder, revealing dried blood covering his upper arm, surrounding a hole where a chunk of flesh had been bitten out. "There! See? I'm infected! Now run back to the bunker before I turn into a monster and eat you!"

Gwen was taken aback by this. She almost screamed and ran. She did take a single step backward, but then she realized something and replaced her foot where it had been. "Nice try." She said. "Even if you have been bitten, I've been following you for hours and you haven't turned. From what I've seen, even if only bitten once, it only takes a few minutes for the virus to take full effect… You're immune, aren't you?"

Trent glared at her, still wanting her to turn around and go back. But he saw that there was no way she was going to abandon him. He sighed. "Partially, maybe. I can feel it working, trying to take me over. If I am even partially immune, it's only slowing the virus's progression." He rolled his sleeve back down when he noticed Gwen staring at his wound. "It's only a matter of time before I lose my mind… I can feel it coming."

Gwen gulped before placing her hand on his uninjured shoulder. "Well I'm not abandoning you until you become one of them." She assured him. "You're still human now, and there's no reason for you to forget it."

To Gwen's pleasure, Trent smiled and placed his hand over hers. "Fine. But the second I lose control…" he looked down to the gun Gwen still held.

She nodded. "Right between the eyes." She said with a grin.

Trent just smiled and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back, but they quickly separated when Gwen brushed her arm over Trent's wound, causing him to flinch. "Sorry about that." She said.

"It's fine." Trent said. "I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all."

"Oh, nice song quote."

"Well, I do what I can." Trent chuckled.

"So… what now?" Gwen asked.

"Gunna try to find a safe place for the night." Trent said as he and Gwen started walking again. "The camp's over run. I figure they think we might go back there. There's one other place I can think of that might be safe, though I'll be amazed if I'm right… crazy question. Have you seen any bears?"

"Oh yeah." Gwen said, remembering Justin's death.

"… zombie?"

"Yep."

Trent grinned. "Good. Then we should have no problem using it's cave for shelter."

"Sounds like a plan." Gwen agreed.

~THE NEXT MORNING~

Chris and Chef stood outside of the bunker, waiting for the others inside to wake up. Light could just barely be seen on the horizon between the trees, but the sun hadn't risen yet. It was chilly out. Puffs of steam actually shot out of Chef's nostrils as he breathed. Strangely, this didn't happen to Chris. Inside. One by one, the teenagers were waking. The only ones still sleeping were Duncan, Heather, Noah, and Izzy (who had taken over monitor duty after Duncan).

Courtney knelt down next to Duncan and shook his shoulder gently. "Duncan, wake up." She said.

Duncan groggily opened his eyes and turned onto his back, smiling when he saw Courtney over him. "Hey, Princess. Couldn't bear to leave me behind?" he said before realizing what he was saying.

Courtney gave him an annoyed look and stood up. "Get up." She said as she turned to leave, making sure her foot _accidentally_ kicked his head as she walked away. Duncan just scratched his head where her foot had made contact. Duncan sighed.

"Man I hope I survive this." He said aloud, though softly. "And if Courtney does too… well happy birthday to me."

"Play your cards right, and you'll both get off the island with only scratches." Duncan turned his head up to find Heather now standing over him. _Oh, right… now I remember…_ he thought. He stood up and stretched his arms. "Want me to help you out?" Heather asked.

"Excuse me?" Duncan questioned.

"You're helping me with Lindsay; I might as well help you with Courtney." Heather explained.

Duncan gave her a suspicious look. "What's your angle?" he questioned.

She glared at him. "My angle is that we could all die at any minute. Now, I happen to have my suspicions that she likes you back, so here are your choices. You can either graciously accept my help like a gentleman, or I could start making out with you right here, ruining your chances with little miss perfect."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "I'll take the first one." He said.

Heather just nodded with a mischievous smirk.

Soon after they all left the Bunker, Geoff and Chris carrying Noah, and set out on what would likely be the last day of some of their lives.

* * *

(a/n) not much in the way of zombies this chapter, I know, but plenty of plot development. and for those of you who might've caught the hints, yes, I was planning a Heather/Duncan/Courtney love triangle. however, halfway through writing this chapter the idea became very bland to me, so I decided to have Heather help Duncan get Courtney instead. I'm trying to make her a more rounded character while still keeping that "Im better than everyone" vibe.


	6. Chapter 6

(a/n) sorry it took so long to update this, but between school (which has really picked up lately) and other projects Ive barely had time to work on much of anything. but still, Ive got another chapter of Undead Drama Island done. quick warning, the next chapter should be the last, but there might be an eighth.

* * *

Chapter 6

It was dark inside the cave, the wind howling like a banshee as Gwen and Trent huddled together for warmth, trying to get some sleep or at least rest. But that was easier said than done. Not only were the cold, the wind, and the fear of being found by zombies keeping them awake, but the virus in Trent's system was still working and it was starting to become slightly painful, making Trent uncomfortable and Gwen uneasy. "Trent?" she asked.

"It's getting worse." He answered. "But it's still not bad."

"Are you sure?"

"The others died before the virus took hold of them." Trent explained. "I've still got more than enough strength to hold my own against one of those things… I just wish I could sleep."

"Yeah." Gwen agreed. "I'm not even tired… too scared."

"Same here."

They were silent for a while listening to the wind and the rustling of leaves and the occasional howl of a distant zombie as it mauled something… hopefully not one of the others. They tried to avoid thinking about what they were both wondering, but it seemed inevitable when Trent finally spoke his thoughts. "What do you think it's like, being one of them?" he asked. "Do you think you're completely aware of what you're doing but unable to control yourself… or has your mind moved on, your body only acting on primal instincts?"

"Please, don't talk like that?" Gwen pleaded.

"How can I not?" he questioned. "I'm becoming one of them, Gwen. How can I not wonder about what I know is coming."

Gwen looked away from him, not having a good answer. "I don't know… try thinking about what you don't know is coming."

"Like what?"

Again, Gwen didn't have a good answer. She just wanted him to stop being so negative when that was clearly the last thing either of them needed. She did the first thing she that came to her subconscious mind to silence him… She turned back towards him and forced her lips onto his. Trent, taken aback by this for a moment, sat there and accepted her kiss but did nothing to return it. Gwen pulled back after a few seconds, her face beat red. "Like… that, maybe?"

"Gwen… what was that about?"

"I don't know." Gwen said, turning away from him again. "I guess it's just… I, well, I've had a crush on you since we first came to the island and I just wanted you to stop talking about those things… I didn't expect it either. It just happened… is that weird?"

"No." Trent said honestly, grabbing her chin softly with his thumb and index finger and turning her head back towards him. "Is it weird that I liked it?" he asked with a sincere smile.

Gwen smiled back at him, a weak but happy smile. "No." she said as Trent slowly brought her closer to him. They kissed again, softly and lovingly, Trent returning the action this time. But Trent, coming to a realization, pulled away just as Gwen was wanting to take things further. "Gwen, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. "I mean, I could more than likely be dead tomorrow and a carnivorous monster a few minutes after that."

Gwen sighed. "Trent, I want this. You want this, and you may never have another chance." Trent gave her an unsure look, clearly not convinced. She sighed again. "Look, Trent. My Grandmother once told me that you need to live fast because you could die at any moment. I never really took that to heart considering that she had my mother before she graduated high school. But now I know what she meant. She wasn't talking about doing whatever you want just because life was uncertain. She had my mother so early because she loved my Grandfather." She took a deep breath, preparing for what she was about to say. "Trent… I love you. I know it's only been a few days, but…" she never finished the sentence as Trent cut her off by capturing her lips in his own. With that kiss he'd already answered what Gwen was about to ask him. He showed no resistance as Gwen pushed him onto his back and deepened the kiss. Being just inside the cave entrance, the floor was still mostly soft dirt instead of rock, so it wasn't too uncomfortable. She soon found one of Trent's hands exploring her outer thigh, pushing up her skirt. Grinning in the kiss, she broke away from Trent and began pulling his shirt up, removing it. Trent gave her a questioning look but Gwen beat him to it. "**Don't** ask me if I want to do this." She said, taking her own shirt off before leaning back down and kissing him again.

~THE NEXT DAY~

"We're about half way there, sir." The pilot said into his headset to the men sitting in the back of the helicopter. Among the men aboard, besides the pilot, were the superior from the mountain cottage and two of his subordinates. The other four had remained behind to keep watch of the monitors, to alert their superior of any noteworthy activity on the island.

"Excellent." The superior replied, continuing to flip his lighter open and closed. "With any luck revenge shall be mine before noon this day." He looked out the window, noting his reflection. His skin was dark and his jet black hair long and shaggy from years of hiding and running, avoiding any and all contact with society possible. His nose was slightly deformed from once being broken and he had small round scars on both his cheeks from when a bullet had shot through them, leaving him alive and well but left with a constant reminder of his failure. The reflection of sunlight on his glasses hid his eyes from his own view. He looked down to the land below, grinning sinisterly at the city below. "They suspect nothing."

"If you don't mind my asking, sir," said one of his subordinates sitting in the chopper with him, "I understand releasing the virus on the island. But why move it to the mainland once we're through there?"

The superior flipped his lighter closed and glanced at the young man, stuffing the lighter in his pocket and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose before answering. "Let me tell you a story." He said. "Fifteen years ago, I was a very respectable scientist. I have led research and experiments that to this day the public has no knowledge of but have benefited not only this nation but the world greatly. I had a lovely wife and a daughter barely a year old. My life was almost perfect. But like all men of science, I was bound determined to test the boundaries of the world and this would lead to my ultimate downfall. One day one of my colleagues and trusted friends approached me with a revolutionary idea: a method by which to tap into the brains of the deceased so as to see what they saw in their final moments. It would have been of great benefit to investigations of murder and such things. My friend had almost everything set up, but lacked the confidence and reputation to present his method to the scientific community. Within just a few months everything was ready and we made our presentation… Well, to our surprise everyone was appalled by out findings, saying it dishonored, degraded, and shamed the memory of the deceased. Science, religion, and even politics condemned it. It was made illegal in over one hundred and twenty countries. But that wasn't enough for the ignorant masses. They wanted to make us pay for even conceiving such an idea. So while I was on vacation with my wife and daughter, a group of… let's call them "civilians," though there wasn't anything civil about them… they got together one night and lynched my friend. Hung him by a tree in a park. Many were convicted and sent to prison, but many others escaped… and they wanted more blood. So, when my family and I got home after hearing about the death of my friend, what remained of the "civilians" that killed my friend stormed us in the airport. They meant to kill me, but got my wife instead. She died in my arms, leaving me, a disgraced man, to raise our child.

"Well, as you can imagine that was the straw that broke the camels' back. I took my daughter and a group of friends and scientists still loyal to me underground. I wanted vengeance, so I took the method my friend and I had created and turned it into a way to revive the dead, but leaving them with no higher brain function and making them aggressive. I jokingly called them zombies and it quickly caught on. Somehow the government caught wind of this little break through and they came after me. A special black-ops squad of the RCMP raided my lab one night, destroying everything except what information I was able to store in my own brain. My daughter and I managed to escape, and to my knowledge only one of the RCMP left that lab alive. So now, roughly fifteen years later, I have given new life to my reanimation method in the form of a virus… and now I will destroy the people that shunned me… all of them… starting with the last living man that got in the way of my vengeance…"

~THE ISLAND~

The troop trekked through the forest, guns in hand and vigilant for any sign of the undead. Chef in the lead, Duncan and Harold watching the rear, and Geoff and Chris supporting Noah, still half unconscious, in the center of the group. The forest was silent. Not even the calls of insects or birds could be heard. The eeriness had crept over many of them, making them jumpy and half paranoid. Throughout the trek so far Noah had been constantly mumbling something unintelligible. There was a chill in the air. Everyone was on edge.

The silence was getting to be a bit much. Some of them were getting a bit paranoid, tightening their grip on their gun or at least flinching at the sound of a twig or leaf crunching under someone else's feet. Heather saw this as the perfect opportunity to begin helping Duncan out with Courtney. She slowed her pace so that people could pass her until she'd gone from the front of the group behind Chef to joining Courtney, Leshawna, and Bridgette near the back. "So, what do you guys plan on doing first when we get off the island… you know, other than therapy?" she questioned. The other three girls gave her questioning looks. "What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"I'm going to watch every sappy romance movie every made just to get the idea of zombies out of my head." Bridgette said, causing the other three girls to laugh.

"I'm going to shower until the water gets cold and then sleep for a week." Leshawna said. "What about you, Courtney?"

"Anything that doesn't involve fighting for my life." She answered. "Heather?"

She thought about it for a moment, not entirely sure of what she would do. "Well… After an ordeal like this I just need something to put my mind at ease. I suppose I'll try to find a boyfriend."

"Really?" Leshawna questioned with one eyebrow cocked and a sly grin. "Anyone in particular?"

"No one you'd know." Heather answered. Before coming to the island Heather had had her eye on a few boys from her home town. Nothing special. Typical popular high school guys that played football or some other sport. Most of them not too bright so she could easily manipulate them. She chuckled to herself as she realized how shallow she'd been not too long ago. After seeing how well Cody, Ezekiel, and Harold had fared as compared to Tyler or Justin she'd realized that there was more to men than just looks, popularity, and athletic ability. "Just some boy back home… What about you three? Have your eye on anyone?"

Bridgette and Courtney both blushed, trying to avoid eye contact with Heather. Leshawna had caught them, however. "Oh! You two are crushing on someone big time!" she announced, putting her arms around both girls shoulders. "C'mon, spill. Who is it? One of the guys here? You know you can't lie to Leshawna now."

Bridgette, her face still red, answered first in a whisper. "Well… Geoff and I were flirting a bit before all this started."

Leshawna grinned. "I knew it." She said softly.

She, Bridgette, and Heather then turned to Courtney. "What?" the fourth girl questioned. They all gave her knowing looks and she understood their meaning. "Oh, you can't honestly think I'd fall for that."

"C'mon, Courtney." Bridgette insisted. "I admitted it. Now it's your turn."

Courtney blushed again and bit her lower lip, avoiding the gaze of her friends. They were right to be suspicious of her, as she was crushing on one of the boys among their group. But she couldn't admit it to them, she was too proud. Plus they wouldn't believe her if she told them, she could barely believe it herself. At the beginning, if she'd had to pick, she might've gone with Justin of maybe Geoff as a potential love interest while on the island, but when she'd found herself attracted to Duncan she'd been completely baffled. He was her exact opposite. She was beginning to think she was becoming delusional as well, as she thought she'd caught a few hints that Duncan liked her back.

By now most everyone else had taken to their own conversations as well, so Heather took this opportunity to see if she was right about Courtney. "Let me guess." Heather said. "D…" But before she could finish everyone heard a howl coming from the woods and everyone fell silent. Not the howl of a wolf. It sounded more human, but at the same time not quite human. It sounded even less human than the zombies did. The forest was completely silent for a moment, but then the familiar snarls and wails of zombies began to sound… and they were getting closer.

"Shit." Chef growled. "Get ready!" he ordered.

Everyone formed a circle around Chris and Geoff who still supported the half conscious Noah. The undead creatures approached them slowly; lead by the zombified Eva, Lindsay, and the Bear. Heather and Duncan glared at the undead Lindsay when they saw her. More and more began to appear, quickly forming a circle around the group but not attacking them quite yet. They seemed to be waiting for something, almost as if waiting for permission to attack. "What are they waiting for?" Chef asked quietly to himself. But he didn't get his answer as it was then that he heard a distant but all too familiar sound. "A helicopter?" He looked back to the others. Izzy and Ezekiel seemed to be the only other ones that had noticed.

It was then that the undead attacked.

~THE CAVE~

Gwen awoke with a chill as a cool breeze blew threw the cave, causing her to realize that she was using Trent's shirt as a blanket and her own as a pillow. Trent was spooning behind her, one arm wrapped around her waist. She was confused at first, in her groggy state of mind, but the events of the previous night quickly dawned on her and she smiled. She moved back slightly, pressing her back against Trent's chest. This seemed to wake Trent as he responded by tightening his arm around her waist. "Morning." He whispered into her ear.

"More like afternoon, from the looks of it." Gwen responded.

"Yeah." Trent sighed.

Gwen could sense the distance in Trent's voice and she knew what he was thinking. She sat up and tossed Trent's shirt to him before picking up her own and pulling it over her head. "You don't regret what we did last night, do you?" she asked.

"Of course not." Trent insisted. Gwen glared at him and he sighed again. "Well… Gwen you know what's happening to me. Now I know it's going to break your heart when I… you know."

"Trent, I know what's going to happen to you, and I'm going to be heart broken no matter what when it happens. I love you… I just want to make you as happy as possible in your last hours."

"I know, Gwen. But… but what if something happens to you now? The virus is spread through… bodily fluids, after all."

"Never in my life have I heard of someone becoming a zombie through sex." Gwen said.

"Never in my life have I heard of zombies actually existing. But here we are, running from them." Trent retorted.

Gwen wanted to argue back, but knew that Trent had beaten her there. "All right. You win."

Trent smiled and nodded. He went to kiss her, and came close, but they both jumped at the sound of a gunshot in the distance. They both knew what was happening. "The others." Gwen said. "What do we do?"

Trent looked to the ground in shame. "What can we do?" he questioned. He grabbed onto his infected arm, rubbing his hand over the hole in his flesh.

It was then that they heard something just outside the cave. In inhuman growling, more inhuman even than the zombies, but still not quite an animal. It was quickly joined by the familiar snarls of a few zombies as well. Slowly and silently they made their way to the mouth of the cave and glanced around. It didn't take them long to find what was causing the disturbance. Not thirty yards away from the cave entrance was a trio of undead camera men snarling at a large, furry, grayish-purple creature that could only be described as a Sasquatch. The Sasquatch had its back to the cave, telling Trent and Gwen that it was defending its territory and the zombies were obviously looking for a bite to eat. Gwen backed behind Trent, knowing things were going to get ugly but not taking her eyes off the creatures for a second.

The zombies made the first move, charging at the Sasquatch. The beast managed to knock two of them away with a swing of its massive arms, but the third managed to latch onto it and sink its teeth into the Sasquatch's shoulder.

"Gwen, we have got a colossal problem, here." Trent said. "We need to get out of here before we have to deal with Zombie Big Foot."

Gwen nodded and grabbed her guns, tossing the shot gun to Trent and keeping the hand gun for herself. They bolted from the cave while the Sasquatch kept one of the zombies occupied. The other two came after them, but were easily disposed of with a few bullets to the skull.

They didn't dare looks back when they heard a thundering thud and an undead howl, followed by the sound of ripping flesh.

~LATER~

"Hold your ground and keep 'em back! Don't let up on the fire! I don't want those things within ten feet of us, you hear me?" Chef shouted over the sounds of gunfire and snarling zombies. He, Chris, and the teenagers, excluding Noah, had been firing into the seemingly endless hoard of zombies for nearly half an hour and the numbers of the undead didn't seem to be letting up. Wave after wave just kept coming at them. It seemed like there were more zombies there than there had been people on the island.

"Where are they all coming from?" Geoff demanded, standing next to Duncan as they both opened fire against the Undead.

"Told you this was one big conspiracy." Duncan replied.

"You never told me that."

"No, but I said it to someone."

Most in the group of survivors were spraying bullets like made men, and rightfully so. But one of them was being rather conservative with her fire, having her eyes on one target in particular. While most of the zombies kept coming at them wave after wave, Lindsay stayed within the hoard, weaving in and out of sight as if to taunt Heather as she tried to put a bullet between the undead girl's eyes. She was duel wielding pistols, but had only fired one as of yet, saving the last round in the other for Lindsay. Nothing would stop her from using that bullet to free her friend from that monster, even if it her own life.

It seemed like the waves of the undead would never stop, but in what seemed like a miracle they all halted the assault and went silent as a monstrous road thundered through the forest. All was silent, the survivors waiting for the attacks to resume but they didn't. The zombies scattered in what seemed like terror was a second roar sounded. "Oh hell no." Heather growled as she watched Lindsay's mane of now dirt matted blond hair disappear into the trees. Unable to control herself, Heather gave chase.

"Get back here, ya little…" Chef started as he began to go after her, but he stopped as he felt Izzy grab onto his wrist.

"Chef, I'm sorry but I can't let you go after her." Izzy said with a determined look in her eye. "You have to get off this island."

"I'll go get her." Duncan said before running into the forest.

Courtney wanted to protest to Duncan's decision but bit her lip. She watched in worry as Duncan disappeared into the throng of trees. Leshawna, noticing the emotion on Courtney's face, grinned and put a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, girl. Let's go save your man." Courtney, slightly surprised that Leshawna figured it out, just nodded back at her. Leshawna turned to the group. "We might need some backup. Bridgette, let's go."

"All right." Bridgette agreed.

"No! You all come back this instant!" Chef demanded, wanting to follow but unable to because of Izzy's grip. "Let go of me, you little brat!" Chef demanded, turning around to throw her off of him. But he froze as he found Izzy pointing a gun at him with her other hand, Ezekiel right behind her with a gun on him as well.

"Chef, we can't let you go. We'll use force if we have to." Izzy insisted.

Chef eyed them in shock and confusion. "Chris, Cody, go after them." He ordered.

"On it." Chris agreed before he and the skinny body chased after the others.

Chef watched as Chris and Cody vanished into the forest before turning back to his two captives. "What are you two up to?" he demanded, the eyes of those who remained focusing on the three of them.

Izzy turned back to Ezekiel and nodded at him. He lowered his gun before speaking. "Chef, does the phrase _B_…"

He stopped when they heard Noah groan. "Guys, Noah's awake." Geoff announced as he crouched next to him. "He's trying to say something, I think." Everyone but Chef, Izzy, and Ezekiel ran over to watch him.

"K… k… ki…" Noah moaned as his eyes tried to open for the first time in hours. His eyes scanned the people crouching around him, and when he saw the person he was looking for his eyes snapped open and he seemed to fully awaken in an adrenalin rush. "Kill Katie!" he shouted.

The second he spoke her name Katie aimed her hand gun at his forehead and was about to fire when Geoff tackled her away. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded as he pinned her to the ground. Katie just glared at him before spitting in his eye, causing Geoff to release her arms, allowing her to pistol whip him across the face, knocking him to the ground. She stood, ready to fire on Noah again but everyone else had their guns on her by the time she was back on her feet.

"What is going on?" Owen questioned. "Why are you trying to kill Noah? And why does he want you dead?"

Noah slowly got to his feet with Owen and Harold's help. "She's the one that shot me." Noah said. "I was suspicious of Ezekiel of being the one who had brought the zombie virus to the island, but when I followed him into the woods she followed me… and she tried to kill me. She brought this on us!"

Katie didn't respond. She just reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a small television remote. She hit a few buttons and it let out a frequency that they couldn't hear, but any zombie on the island could. As a chorus of howls and roars rang through the island Katie grinned. "I suggest you all run." She said as she dropped the device before jumping surprisingly high into the trees, disappearing into the leaves.

Knowing what was coming, they wasted no time to ponder Katie's warning. They all started sprinting as fast as they could towards the camp. But as they ran, Chef made sure to stay close to Izzy and Ezekiel. "What were you two about to tell me?" he asked them.

Izzy looked over to him. "_Black Library_." She said.

Chef wasn't sure what she was talking about at first, but the memories quickly returned to him. "Oh no." he gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Damn it! Lost her." Heather growled, her hand tightening on her gun.

Duncan, Courtney, Cody, Chris, Leshawna, and Bridgette came up behind her, some gasping from having sprinted after her. Chris and Leshawna were a bit irritated with Heather and Duncan, as were the others though less obviously, as they had no idea why Heather had chased after the zombies or why Duncan had chased after her. "Would one of you two please explain to me why we're chasing after undead cannibals? Because I'd rather be going the other way!" Chris growled.

"No one asked you to come along." Duncan said.

"Chef did!"

"Well we didn't." Heather said. "Now where the hell did she go?"

"She?" Bridgette questioned. "Wait a minute… you're chasing after Lindsay, aren't you?"

"Took you this long to figure it out, did it?" Heather asked. She then glanced down, spotting what appeared to be footprints in the dirt, and stalked off. When only Duncan followed her she didn't so much as glance over her shoulder. She didn't care if they came. Alone or not she was going to find Lindsay and save her.

Duncan, on the other hand, turned back to the other five with a questioning gaze. "You guys coming or what?" he asked.

"Why are you going with her, Duncan?" Courtney questioned. "If she has a death wish then let her have it. The rest of us want to get off the island."

Duncan sighed, his gaze going off into space. As much as he wanted to agree with Courtney, he couldn't. Duncan was many things. A delinquent, yes. Brutally honest, yes. An asshole, perhaps. But he was not a complete jerk. He'd promised to help Heather and he wasn't about to break that promise. "I can't do that, Courtney." He said before abruptly turning to follow Heather.

Courtney was somewhat taken aback by Duncan's statement. For a brief moment she suspected that he might be involved with Heather, but quickly pushed those thoughts out of her mind, remembering the way Duncan flirted with her. Duncan had some other motive for going with the other girl, and for reasons she didn't care to understand Courtney was compelled to find out what. "Wait up, Duncan!" she called as she started jogging to catch up with him.

Leshawna, Bridgette, Chris, and Cody all glanced at each other, unsure of what to do. It was Cody that ended up deciding for them. "Ah, what the hell. We're all going to die anyway." The skinny boy said before going after Heather, Duncan, and Courtney, quickly followed by Leshawna and Bridgette. Chris hesitated for only a second longer before chasing after the teens.

With mixed reactions between the seven, it wasn't long before they came across Lindsay again. The undead girl was just standing there alone, one hand on a tree and looking down at the ground, groaning softly. Not bothering to question why she was just standing there, Heather drew her hand gun and aimed at her. She could've sworn that she saw the glint of a tear falling from Lindsay's face, and she couldn't deny that tears were rolling down her cheeks as she squeezed the trigger. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

Lindsay's body fell back onto the ground as the bullet passed through her skull, a small amount of blood and brain matter splattering on the trees behind her. But as the undead girls' body went limp and hit the ground, Tyler came out of nowhere and leapt at Heather, howling madly. Heather screamed and turned away, expecting to feel teeth soon sinking into her skin. But instead she felt a small amount of cold liquid and meat hit her as a gunshot went off right next to her head. Her ears ringing, she turned to find Duncan standing right next to her, his shot gun in hand. Tyler's body lay nearby, his head and one shoulder completely obliterated and on arm detached.

Heather saw Duncan's mouth form words, but the ringing in her ears prevented her from hearing what he was saying. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Leshawna also trying to speak to her. Soon realizing that she couldn't hear them, they both grabbed her by the arms and started running. Heather saw Courtney and Chris already running in front of them as they ran passed Cody and Bridgette who had their guns drawn. She looked over her shoulder to find Bridgette and Cody following as dozens of zombies, including Eva, DJ, Sadie, Justin, Beth, and the bear, emerging from their hiding places. By the time her hearing came back, all she could hear was howling and footsteps.

~THE BEACH~

Katie jumped down from the trees and stepped out of the forest into the camp, pleased to find that the helicopter had already landed and that her father was waiting for her on the beach. She ran out to the beach and her father greeted her with a hug. "You did an excellent job, dear." He told her, putting a grin on her face.

"They won't last much longer now, Daddy." She said.

Katie's father grinned. "Perfect... Why don't you take a seat, dear? Rest up before everything comes together." Katie nodded and walked off, climbing into the helicopter with the help of one of her fathers associates. Her father looked out to the woods and waited, listening… he sighed as he heard what he was waiting for, the sound of hungry and angry zombies chasing down their prey.

"Your days are numbered… Mr. Hatchet"

~ELSEWHERE~

Chef waited for a small horde of zombies to pass by, hurriedly headed into the woods for whatever reason, before turning back to the others, signaling for them to follow. They made a dash after Chef, Ezekiel and Izzy leading, Owen and Geoff carrying the still weak Noah behind them, and Harold bringing up the rear. It wasn't long before the seven survivors found themselves at the camp. Chef immediately noticed the helicopter on the beach and maneuvered to the back door of the mess hall, barricading the doors once everyone was inside. Izzy and Ezekiel watched the windows while the others caught their breath.

Finally Noah got a chance to say what was on his mind. "Okay, you three, start talking." He demanded. "You know what's really going on here. What is wrong with Katie and what is this Black Library you were talking about?"

Chef, Izzy, and Ezekiel glanced at each other and nodded. "Operation: Black Library… was my final mission as a black-ops RCMP operative." Chef explained. "Roughly fifteen years ago… four of the greatest RCMPs you will never hear of and I were ordered to raid the illegal laboratory of one… huh, still can't remember his name."

"You were never told." Izzy said.

Chef nodded and continued. "Whoever this man was, he was planning something awful… and, honestly, he had every reason to. Pretty much all of society had shunned him for his ideas. And when that wasn't enough they took the lives of his friend… and then his wife… He was planning to unleash a plague of zombies across the world, so we had to stop him. We found and raided his lab, destroying any and all samples of the Z-Virus, as we called it. But a fight broke out, resulting in the lab burning to the ground. I thought I was the only one who got out alive, but evidentially he did as well. And if Katie is who I think she is, so did his infant daughter."

"Why didn't you tell us this when the zombies first showed up?" Harold demanded.

"Couldn't have if he wanted to." Ezekiel said.

"What are you talking about?" Owen questioned. "He just told us now, didn't he?"

"Headquarters couldn't risk anyone finding out what that man was planning." Izzy explained. "So when Chef returned his memory was erased and he was discharged. But his memory rebooted when he heard me say 'Black Library'."

"That sounds like something out of a goddamn comic book!" Noah exclaimed.

"Zombies." Ezekiel pointed out.

"Point taken." Noah agreed.

"So… if you guys know all of this does that make you…?" Geoff started, but Izzy beat him to the punch.

The red hear reached into the cleavage of her shirt, having no pockets on her clothes, and pulled out a badge and identification card. "Special Agent Isabel O'Brien; RCMP Black-ops division."

Ezekiel did the same thing, only reaching into the back pocket of his jeans and pulling out a wallet which displayed his badge and I.D. card. "Special Agent Ezekiel Cranston; RCMP Black-ops division."

"Wait, you guys are spies?" Harold questioned, his tone expressing some interest.

"More or less." Ezekiel said.

"So what about the helicopter on the beach?" Geoff questioned.

"More than likely belongs to Katie and the man she works for." Izzy explained. Ezekiel and Chef agreed.

"So, we've got an army of zombies behind us, a psychopath and his equally insane daughter in front of us, no way to get off the island without going right by one or the other, and to top things off I can still barely walk." Noah groaned and crossed his arms in frustration. "What's the plan then, oh great wise ones?"

Chef had to think about it for a while. Noah was right, this was a huge no-win situation. He thought about it from every possible and only came up with one half decent solution, but it was a long shot, and if it worked it would only buy them so much time. But it was worth a shot. Chef walked over to the freezer and opened it, grinning when he saw its contents. He turned to Noah. "Do you like steak?" he asked.

"Both my parents are from India and I was raised Hindu. What do you think my stance is on beef?"

Chef's grin grew. "Perfect."

"Hello, you haven't asked anyone else's opinion!" Owen suddenly broke in. "Specifically the resident food expert."

"Irrelevant. We're doing this."

~THE FOREST~

It was getting harder for Trent to walk without Gwen supporting him. The virus in his system was slowly taking effect. He could feel himself getting weaker by the minute. It was only a matter of time before it took full effect and he changed into… one of them.

It had been a while since they'd escaped the cave and they hadn't stopped moving since. They could hear and inhuman howling from far behind them, and from what they could tell it wasn't a zombie or at least not an ordinary one (as ordinary as zombies can get, anyway). They didn't dare look back to see what was making the noise because they had a pretty good idea of what it was, and zombie Sasquatch was scary enough to imagine. They didn't want to run into the real thing.

"Gwen…" Trent groaned, gritting his teeth. He was in serious pain now. It was only his will to live that kept him going. "… Don't know how much longer I'm going to last."

"C'mon, Trent." Gwen said. "You can make it." But she once again found herself asking what he could make it too. They had no destination, they were just wandering, trying to survive as long as possible.

Trent just laughed weakly, knowing what she was thinking. "Gwen, take me to the camp, please… I don't want to die in the woods."

Gwen just smiled half heartedly. She was glad that Trent had accepted his fate, but at the same time wished he would be more optimistic, if not for his sake then at least for hers. "All right." She agreed. She recognized this part of the woods and had a decent idea of which way camp was. If they were lucky they'd get there before Trent passed on.

~ELSEWHERE~

"We can get rid of the zombies, they said. Follow them, he said." Chris groaned as he, Cody, Heather, Duncan. Courtney, Bridgette, and Leshawna ran from the horde of zombies that had been chasing them since Lindsay and Tyler had been killed. "What a load. Last time I take orders from Chef."

"Quite your griping and run, you moron!" Duncan yelled at Chris as he turned around briefly and fired his shot gun aimlessly into the horde. A few of the undead fell over, but most continued the chase, wailing and moaning in anticipation of fresh meat.

But they knew their efforts to survive were in vein. While the zombies were on a constant adrenaline rush, eventually the seven survivors would tire and collapse. Unless they wound a durable shelter or came up with something clever quick they were doomed.

As they ran through the woods being chased by the undead cannibals, something caught Leshawna's interest: a trail leading up hill. It took her but a few seconds to realize where it went and to come up with a brilliant idea. "Follow me!" she shouted, heading for the trail.

"Up hill? Are you insane?" Heather demanded.

"Just do it!"

With no other options they followed her, quickly realizing that the path led up to the thousand foot cliff. The switch in direction managed to confuse the zombies briefly but not long enough to lose them. :You'd better have something good in mind, Leshawna!" Bridgette shouted. "We're toast otherwise."

"They're going over the edge." Leshawna said. "… Because they're going to see us going over the edge."

"What?" Courtney demanded.

"Just jump off and grab the ledge at the last second!"

They came to the edge of the cliff, the zombies still in hot pursuit. With just a seconds hesitation they all jumped, grabbing onto the ledge before falling too far. They heard the zombies keep coming and jump off after them, shrieking and flailing violently in the air as they fell to their deaths. But as the seemingly countless undead trampled over their hands holding onto the ledge, Courtney lost her grip and began to fall. The rest of reality seemed to fade away as she realized that this was the end. She actually did see her life again, the highlights of the greatest and worst moments of her existence flashing before her eyes. It was then that she realized that she really only had one regret.

Then she felt a hand clasp onto her own and she snapped back to reality. She looked up to find that Duncan had saved her. "Don't you die on me, damn it!" he growled.

It was only a few seconds longer before the stampede ended. The seven survivors climbed back up onto solid ground and collapsed, all relieved that it was over for the time being. Duncan helped Courtney back up and she, completely exhausted, fell on top of him. No one else noticed as they were simply concerned with breathing at the moment. They just laid there, Courtney resting her head on Duncan's' chest contently. "Thank you, Duncan." Courtney mumbled into the boys' chest. Duncan just smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"No problem."

Heather was the first to sit up and look around, making sure that they were safe. She looked over the edge to find that most of the zombies had drowned and the remaining ones were drowning. But their struggle wasn't over yet. She saw a helicopter and unfamiliar people on the beach, heard more zombies still far off in the woods, and knew that not all of their pursuers had been stupid enough to go over the cliffs edge, including the zombie bear. "We need to keep moving." Heather announced.

"Why?" Cody questioned. "We're exhausted and we just out ran at least two dozen zombies. I think we're good for the day."

"See those people down on the beach?" Heather asked.

Everyone looked out in that direction, spotting the helicopter and the strangers surrounding it. "A rescue team! Finally!" Chris said. He went to shout for help, but Heather covered his mouth before he could say a word.

"No, you imbecile!" Heather growled. "We never sent out an S.O.S. or anything, so why would they be here to rescue us?"

"Why else would they be here?" Chris demanded.

Leshawna, Bridgette, and Cody went to the edge of the cliff to get a better look. "I'm amazed that I'm saying this, but I've got to agree with Heather. There's already enough people to fill the chopper, they're armed, and they don't look like any rescue team I've ever seen." Leshawna said.

"But look, Katie's with them!" Bridgette pointed out. Leshawna took another look and, sure enough, she spotted Katie. "Why would she be with them if they weren't a rescue team?"

"That's a valid point." Cody agreed. "But look, they haven't wrapped a blanket around her or anything… and it looks like she's cleaning a gun. I didn't think Katie was the type that would know how to do that."

"And she's talking and laughing with them so casually." Bridgette added. "Something's not right here."

"What do you say we go find out." Heather suggested. The five agreed and then turned to Duncan and Courtney who they'd just realized had been completely silent since getting back onto solid ground, finding Courtney lying on top of Duncan, both half asleep. Bridgette and Leshawna found the sight cute and Cody and Chris started chuckling. Heather just rolled her eyes, though she mentally congratulated Duncan, knowing that he'd gotten what he'd wanted. "Someone wake those two up." She ordered. "Duncan's to good of a shot to risk getting eaten and if Courtney dies he'll be useless."

~CAMP~

As the timer on the microwave came to zero, Chef opened its door and pulled out a plate of at least a dozen raw steaks. "Okay, looks like they're all mostly defrosted. Everyone know the plant?" Everyone nodded. "Okay. Noah, how are ya feeling?"

"I think I can walk, but running is a different story." Noah replied.

Chef nodded and turned to Owen. "You stick by him in case we need to make a quick get away. The rest of you, if we get shot at you shoot back."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Izzy said as she loaded a clip into her handgun.

They then left the Mess Hall, moving back into the woods. They silently crept just inside the tree line, slowly coming closer to the boat house. Unfortunately, the one thing that might keep them alive also gave away their position. The smell of the raw steaks soon attracted a few nearby zombies. Geoff threw the two steaks he was carrying to the ground and, after a brief uproar, the zombies dove down and attacked their easy meal.

"You hear that?" Katie asked, back on the beach, briefly looking up from the gun she was cleaning.

"Most definitely." Replied her father. He pointed to two of his men and ordered them to investigate. The two men armed themselves and went to check it out. After they'd vanished behind the tree line a few snarls could be heard and gunshots rang out before they returned. One of them was carrying something unusual.

"Just a few zombies." One of the men said. "But they were eating this." He held out the object in his hand: a dirty, ripped up hunk of meat hanging off a bone.

"Is that a T-bone steak?" inquired Katie's father.

"Looks like it used to be." answered the other man.

Katie's father thought this over for a moment. Steaks don't just grow out of the ground. What was a perfectly good cut of beef doing in the middle of a forest? The only possible explanation was… He grinned darkly, coming to a realization. "We have company… Search the area. All of you! Burn every building to the ground if you have to. But if you find anyone, bring them to me alive."

"Shit! They're going to find us!" Geoff whispered as he and the others watched the men search the camp. "Looks like this is game over, guys…"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Chef growled as he began to stand. But Izzy grabbed his shoulder and forced him back to the ground.

"Chef, no. You are coming back to headquarters with us alive." She protested.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?" Chef questioned.

"If I have to, yes!"

"And why exactly am I so important?"

Izzy gritted her teeth. "Because the Canadian government wants you alive. And what the Canadian government wants the Canadian government gets. I don't know why they want you, but my orders are to bring you in and I intend to do so… even if I have to bring you in unconscious."

Chef glared at her. "Well you can tell the Canadian government to kiss my ass, girly, because I know exactly what will happen if I leave this island while that man is still alive. He will burn the island to the ground looking for me. And when he doesn't find me he and his undead attack dogs will move to the mainland. And once that virus reaches the mainland there's no stopping it. First Ontario will be hit, then Canada will fall into chaos, followed by the United States and so on until the entire western hemisphere, maybe even the world, is populated by cannibalistic, undead freaks. Now I am far from the nicest guy around, but I'll be damned to the deepest bowls of hell before I let that happen. Now are you going to let me go or not?"

Izzy glared right back at him, tightening her grip until she felt a hand on her shoulder and found Ezekiel kneeling next to her. All he did was nod, but that was enough to make Izzy reluctantly release Chef. He thanked her before standing and walking out of the trees and into the open. "Hey, scum bags!" Chef shouted, drawing attention to himself. "Looking for me?"

~ELSEWHERE~

Gwen and Trent continued their slow trek through the woods, Trent still slipping deeper and deeper into the virus's control. He could barely walk now and he hadn't said a word since he'd asked Gwen to take him to the camp. All he could do now was groan softly and shuffle his feet some so that Gwen didn't have to carry him completely. She did the best she could, and the constant adrenaline rush and fighting for her life over the last few days had actually given her a boost, but she still struggled to hold up Trent, given his weight compared to hers. But still they trudged on, in hopes that they could reach the camp before the inevitable happened.

Gwen looked over to Trent as he let out a yelp as if being bitten by a snake. He started breathing heavily then, coughing occasionally. He was running out of time. She needed to pick up the pace, but that was becoming more and more difficult as Trent continued losing touch with reality. She wasn't even sure if he realized where he was or who he was with anymore. All she knew was that he was still barely conscious and, however awkwardly, he was still trying to walk. She admired his determination, but it was time to put her own determination to the test.

"Hey, scum bags! Looking for me?"

Gwen stopped when she heard him off in the distance. "Chef?" She looked around, trying to spot him. It was only then that she noticed that she could see fragments of the lake between trees and, unless she was seeing things, she could also see bits of one of the cabins through them too! Her energy suddenly replenished, she hefted Trent onto her back and half jogged through the remainder of the forest before her. They exited the trees, finding themselves at the bonfire. She smiled brightly; barely able to believe she'd made it. "Trent! We're here!" she announced as she gently lowered him to the ground.

As Gwen knelt down beside him, propping him up as best she could, Trent weakly opened one eye, seeing the lake and the bonfire before him. He smiled. "Thank you… Gwen." He mumbled before closing his eye again. He let out one last sigh and his body went limp in her arms. Tears began to roll down Gwen's cheeks as she fought the urge to hug his body, knowing what he would be in a matter of minutes.

"Hey, you!"

Gwen snapped her head up, finding two men, both armed, heading towards her. It was only then that she saw the helicopter on the beach and the other men around the camp sight. "Stand up! Both of you!" one of the men called again as they both raised their guns. Gwen silently complied, the anguish from Trent's death and the shock of finding these men her blocking her common sense. Otherwise she would've drawn her own weapon. "Com with us and you might not get hurt…"

"W-who are you?" Gwen stuttered.

"Shut up!" the other man yelled, smacking the back of his hand across her face and knocking her to the ground.

Then Trent's eyes snapped back open and he let out a snarl.


	8. Chapter 8

(a/n) and here it is, the final chapter of Undead Drama Island. gotta say, Im extremely proud of how this turned out. all Im going to say until after the chapter is read.

* * *

Chapter 8

Katie's father was laughing softly in anticipation as his men grabbed Chef by the arms and dragged him over to the beach, throwing the large man down at the scarred mans feet. He grinned. "Mr. Hatchet… how long I have waited to see your face again." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a revolver, pointing it at Chef's head as he got to his knees. "You look good."

"And you look a psychopathic as ever." Chef retorted.

He cocked the gun. "Do I, now?"

Chef stood, looking Katie's father straight in the eye. "Look, if you're going to blow my brains out then do it already. It'd be sweet relief compared to the hell I've been through the last couple of days."

"Oh, I should blow your brains out." Katie's father said, his hand twitching on the trigger. "But that would be too easy." He lowered the gun and stepped back. "Restrain him!" his men ran over to Chef and grabbed his arms again, taking him down and pinning him to the ground. Katie's father knelt down next to him. "I want you to suffer just as I have these passed fifteen years." He said, tapping the barrel of the revolver against Chef's head. "But you will die today… and unfortunately my suffering cannot be equaled in less than twenty four hours. So here's what we're going to do. You're going to watch me feed your little friends to my pets, then I'm going to feed you to me pets, and right before you become an undead freak… then I'm going to blow your brains out."

"What did those kids ever do to you? Your beef is with me!" Chef shouted.

"Oh, that's where your wrong, buddy." He corrected. "My 'beef' is with the entire world… Everyone shunned me… Everyone drove me into hiding. Everyone murdered my wife!... so everyone will suffer. Once I'm done here I will put the world through Hollywood's greatest invention: the zombie apocalypse. And there's nothing you can do to stop me… because it's already started."

"You sick bastard." Chef growled. "You'll pay for this!"

"Oh, I'm sure I will." Katie's father replied. "But if everyone that ruined my life suffers for the rest of theirs… eternity will be worth it."

~BONFIRE PIT~

Trent snarled and leapt to his feet, tackling the man that had just smacked Gwen. He pinned the man to the ground and bit into his cheek, ripping it off and chewing as the man screamed. The second man tried pulling his gun on Trent, but the zombie boy whirled around, the first mans cheek still in his mouth, and tackled the second. A crack sounded out as his legs broke before Trent ripped open his shirt and bit into his gut, trying to get at the organs inside. Gwen's lower lip quivered as she watched this scene. She wanted to look away but couldn't. The first man was already dead, the virus working quickly inside him. By the time the second man had stopped screaming Trent was already feasting on his liver.

"T-T-Trent?" Gwen stuttered.

The zombie looked up from his meal, turning his attention to the girl sitting but a few feet away. He stood, moving away from his meal and going closer to Gwen who was terrified beyond her own comprehension. She just sat there, whimpering, as Trent slowly got closer, the crazed look in his eye telling her that he was gone for good. She finally gained the sense to back away as he kneeled in front of her, but he snarled and lunged at her, landing on top and pinning her arms to the ground. He leaned his face close to her, bloody drool dripping from his lips onto her chin. Then his sniffed her a couple times and hissed before getting off of her and backing away. Gwen was too horrified to even question what had just happened. She was just thankful that the boy she loved hadn't eaten her.

"Well, well, well. Look what we've got here." came Katie's voice.

Trent snarled and spun around, lunging to tackle the traitorous girl, but before he could pin her to the ground Katie kicked him over her, rolling back onto her feet as Trent landed face first in the dirt. Trent quickly stood back up and attacked her again. Katie raised her gun to shoot him but he knocked it out of her hands and it disappeared into the nearby bushes. Katie, in return, kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground a few feet away. "Fine! You wanna play, you piece of meat? Let's dance!"

Gwen couldn't look away as the evil girl and the undead boy charged at each other.

~THE WOODS~

"Damn it, I think we're lost!" Chris complained as he, Heather, Leshawna, Courtney, Bridgette, Duncan, and Cody wandered through the woods.

"How could we possible be lost?" Heather demanded. "The cliff can't be three hundred meters away from the camp!"

"I don't know if you've noticed, Heather, but being chased by zombies is stressful!" Chris snapped. "I'm a little more focused on not getting eaten than finding my way around this goddamn island!" The TV host growled and kicked the dirt at his feet. "I knew I should've taken the role in that Avatar movie instead of signing up to host this stupid reality show!"

"Guys, if you don't shut up we are going to get eaten!" Leshawna growled at the both of them. "So why don't you both put a sock in it so that we don't become lunch for one of our old pals!"

"A little late for that, Leshawna." Cody warned.

It was then that they all noticed Justin coming out from behind a tree, followed by Beth and Sadie, then DJ and Eva. They were soon followed by an assortment of random undead crew members, and the party was completed when the bear showed its ugly mug. They were surrounded. There was only one way out, and it was the hard way. "If we're going to die, let's die fighting!" Duncan shouted, cocking his shotgun as the bear roared. All seven fired their arms off into the attacking horde of zombies, taking them out one bullet at a time.

~CAMP~

"So, what do you say, Mr. Hatchet?" Katie's father asked him as his men handcuffed Chef to the landing gear of the helicopter. Chef growled and struggled to break free of his restraints.

"Damn it, leave those kids alone!" Chef shouted. "How can you blame them for what happened to you? They couldn't have been any older than your daughter was at the time!"

He whirled around, drawing his gun and pressing the barrel right between Chef's eyes. "Don't you dare talk about my daughter." He growled. "My life may have been ruined, but she was barely a year old when we went into exile… she hardly had a life to ruin. Because of you, Mr. Hatchet, my daughter grew up knowing constant fear and oppression… Do you think I wanted that for her?" Chef didn't answer. "**DO YOU**?"

"I am sorry for what I did to you." Chef said. "But you can't take your anger out on the innocent… please."

Katie's father glared at him. "There are no innocent." He then turned to his minions. "Find the teenagers and sick the zombies on them. Hold them down if you have to, but I want everyone you can find infected within the hour." He men nodded and ran off towards where Chef had been found. "As for you…" he said, turning back to Chef and jumping into the helicopter. He turned it on and the blades slowly began to rotate. "You'll be joining them shortly." The helicopter began to rise, Chef dangling from the landing gear by his cuffs.

Back on the ground Izzy, Ezekiel, and the others hunkered down in the bushes silently as Katie's fathers minions searched for them. "Okay… what do we do?" Owen asked.

"Standard black-ops procedure, kid." Ezekiel said.

"And that would be?" Noah questioned.

"When in doubt…" Izzy said, loading a clip into her gun. "Take 'em out."

"Found them!" they heard one of the men shout. "Activate the beacon!"

"Shit!" Izzy growled.

Izzy and Ezekiel shot up from their hiding place and began firing at the men who instinctively ducked behind trees and started shooting back. One of them hit a few buttons on a remote and threw it at the teens as Harold, Geoff, Owen, and Noah joined the fight. It wasn't long before the undead could be heard howling in the distance over the gunfire.

Up in the air, Katie's father was watching the battle between his men and the teens as well as hordes of zombies as they approached the beacon. He'd set the helicopter on autopilot and hover so that his attention could be devoted to the scene. However, he as also unaware that Chef was unnervingly close to getting free. He had one hand gripping the choppers landing gear while he pulled his other arm against the handcuffs. He could feel the metal of the chain beginning to give way. It wouldn't be long before he broke the cuffs.

Katie's father suddenly felt the helicopter lurch and looked over his shoulder to find that Chef had broken free and pulled himself into it. "Damn you!" he shouted, reaching for his gun and getting up. But when he went to raise the weapon at the other man Chef knocked it out of his hand and punched him, knocking him to the floor.

"This ends today!" Chef growled.

~THE WOODS~

"Give 'em hell!" Duncan shouted.

Duncan, Courtney, Heather, Cody, Chris, Leshawna, and Bridgette were doing their best to hold off the horde of zombies surrounding them. Odd as it may sound, the undead seemed coordinated, as most of the nameless crew members came at then wave after wave while Eva, Beth, Sadie, Justin, DJ, and the Bear just watched. But the numbers random crew members were shrinking as bullets hit undead flesh. Soon their zombified friends would have to fight them and the still living could get some closure.

As Bridgette put a bullet through the skull of one of the last crew member zombies, all attention turned the undead that were watching as the bear roared. It was six against seven, though the muscle power of the bear alone easily outmatched any five of the still alive together. The six zombies charged together and the seven survivors stood together, taking their enemies out one by one as they ran at them. The bear was the last to go down, getting within a few inches of Duncan's shotgun before its brains splattered over the ground, Duncan shooting it down through the head.

"It's over?" Chris questioned. "We're alive?"

"Looks like it." Leshawna said.

Suddenly Chris and Cody started cheering, locking arms and dancing around in celebration. "Yes! We survived! We rule the zombie apocalypse!" the chorused together before Bridgette clapped her hands over their mouths.

"Quiet you too!" she scolded.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Courtney said. "And I mean that literally and figuratively."

"I'm not seeing DJ's body anywhere." Heather said as she looked over the corpses around them.

"He must have gotten away." Cody said.

It was then that they heard an explosion off in the distance. "I think that came from the beach." Courtney said.

"Where there's an explosion there's people." Duncan said. "Let's go check it out."

~THE CAMP~

As the fire fight between Izzy and Ezekiel's team and Katie's father's minions continued, they all became aware of the quickly growing number of zombies surrounding them. "Uh, Izzy, Ezekiel, I don't think we can fight a two front battle with just the six of us!" Harold warned.

"Looks like we don't have a choice, Harold." Izzy said.

"Well what do we do?" Geoff asked.

Izzy hesitated, not wanting to give the answer that she knew was the only right one. "We try not to die." She said.

They would not succeed.

The zombies charged as the battery on the beacon finally died. Without a second thought, the two living groups abandoned fighting each other to defend themselves. Horde after horde of the undead came at them, most falling to the bullets flying through the air. But it was only a matter of time before one finally got through and sank its teeth into living flesh. One of Katie's father's henchmen fell first, but his screams distracted Owen long enough for a zombie to leap at him and bite into his shoulder. This got Izzy's attention long enough for a zombie to bite into the back of her neck. Then they got Noah and then Ezekiel. With no other options, Harold and Geoff climbed into a nearby tree to prolong their survival.

"What do we do, dude?" Geoff shouted.

"What can we do? We're completely surrounded!" Harold answered.

And that's when they heard it: a horrible, inhuman roar that not even a zombie could make. Then they saw it. Ten feet tall, covered in purple fur, bites taken out of the meat of its chest, and foaming at the mouth. "Is that an…" Harold gulped. "… undead Sasquatch?" Geoff could only nod. The Sasquatch came at the mass horde of zombies and the undead humans scattered as if they were scared of it. The zombie Sasquatch just stood there, watching its smaller counterparts scatter before picking up the body of one of Katie's father's men and biting its head and one arm off. Harold and Geoff watched in horror and their faces flushed white when the beast looked their way.

"It was nice knowing you, man." Geoff said.

"Same here." Harold agreed.

Gwen watched helplessly as Katie and her undead love fought to the death.

"C'mon, freak! You want a bite of me? You're going to have to work harder than that!" Katie coaxed as zombie Trent came at her across the sand, his mouth wide open and drooling in anticipation of a meal. Katie ducked out of the way, rolling to the side as Trent ran past her. Their fight had moved away from the bonfire pit and was not going over the beach. Katie didn't know why she was leading it way, or even if she was the one doing the leading. There was something different about Trent. He seemed more… human than most zombies.

Trent came at her again, but not giving her enough time to maneuver out of the way. She didn't dare take her eyes off of him, so Katie had to jump backwards while Trent launched his claws at her again and again. When Katie suddenly found her back to a wall she ducked to the side. Trent crashed into the wall as Katie pulled open the door of what she recognized as the boat house, slamming it shut just as Trent came at her again. It didn't take him long, however, to break through the door and start clawing at her. Katie moved away from the door as Trent ripped it off its hinges and came inside. Trent was determined to get to her. It was almost as if he had some other motivation than hunger.

It was then that Katie saw what was potentially her salvation: a shotgun mounted on the wall. She'd heard Chef speak of it before all of this began and knew from his story that it was already loaded. There were also a few fishing boats that appeared to be ready to go, should she need to escape and if she'd disposed of Trent long enough to get one running. She ran for the gun, grabbed it from the wall, swung around and pulled the trigger. One of Trent's arms was taken clean off and he fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Knowing she didn't have long, Katie went for the door only to find that Trent had been smart enough to barricade it with a large crate. Now she knew that Trent wasn't just a mindless monster. He had a motive. He was fighting for something…

Gwen, maybe?

She could hear Trent getting back to his feet and, not wasting any time, jumped into the nearest boat, pulling the ripcord on the engine. The Engine sprang to life and Katie hauled ass out of the boat house. Once a good distance away, she stopped the boat and turned back, seeing Trent watching her. She raised the shotgun again and aimed. "Suck on this." She growled as she squeezed the trigger. Unfortunately, the undulating water and her lack of breath caused her aim to go way off and she hit one of the other boats… right in the gas tank.

The boat house exploded, going up in flames and smoke, Trent screaming inside.

Chef Went to punch Katie's father who ducked under the attack and jabbed his fist into Chef's gut. Chef staggered for a second but then caught Katie's father in a headlock. Chef raised up his arm and slammed his elbow into the mans back, making his drop to his knees. Chef then went to knee him in the face but Katie's father blocked his leg and then swung his leg around, knocking Chef off his feet. Chef's shoulders and head dangled over the edge of the helicopters insides as Katie's father jumped on top of him. "This is for ruining my work!" he shouted as he slammed his knuckles across Chef's face. "This is for ruining my life!" He punched Chef again. "This is for ruining my daughter's life!" Again. "And this is for getting in my way!" He went to punch Chef a fourth time but this time the larger man caught the fist in his hand.

Chef threw Katie's father's fist aside and punched him across the face, knocking him off. Chef slowly stood, wiping the blood from under his nose. "I may not live beyond this day." He breathed. "But neither will you."

Katie's father chuckled. "I'm fine with that."

They went to attack each other again, but stopped when they heard the most horrifying sound that had ever forced its way into their ears. They both turned towards the beach to find a creature, clearly undead, standing there. Easily ten feet tall, covered in purple fur, a chunk of meat taken out of its chest, and foaming at the mouth. It roared again and started running towards the beach, leaping into the air at the waters edge. From the ground and the water, Gwen and Katie watched as the undead Sasquatch crashed into the helicopter, knocking it out of the air and into the water. It crashed with such force that it exploded once completely submerged, killing Chef, Katie's father, and the beast instantly.

Katie shielded her face with her arms from the splashing water and force of the explosion. When she looked back, all she saw was a pillar of smoke rising up from the water. She successfully fought back a sob as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Good bye, Daddy… I'll take it from here." And she left, turning on the boats engine and heading for the mainland.

~THE WOODS~

Duncan, Courtney, Heather, Leshawna, Bridgette, Chris, and Cody raced through the woods towards the beach, cutting down any zombie that tried to get in their way and barely noticing the ones that were chasing them. They needed to get to the camp, nothing else mattered. Explosions meant conflict, conflict meant people, and people potentially meant their friends.

But as they exited the trees their hopes were almost completely shattered. There was almost no one there, not even dead bodies. There was plenty of blood in the grass, but no other signs that life had been there. The boat house was gone, consumed by flames, and smoke was billowing up from the water where the helicopter had crashed. It was strange, but they felt that they would've welcomed a body filled battlefield. At least then they would've known that there friends had been there, but there was nothing. Only the smell of smoke and the sound of… crying?

They spotted her out by the bonfire pit and raced over to her. Gwen was on her knees, sobbing into her hands. She didn't say much as Leshawna and Bridgette tried to comfort her… only that all she'd done was watch. That was enough for them to understand what had happened. As much as they wanted to just stay there and let emotions take hold of the rest of them, they knew they were still in imminent danger. Duncan scooped up Gwen into his arms and they moved into the forest, heading for the bunker… the one place they knew they'd be safe.

~ONE MONTH LATER~

Thirty long days they'd been on that island with no contact to the outside world and no way off. They'd been working on building a raft, but finding the needed material between getting food and avoiding becoming food was a challenge in and of itself. Simply surviving was taking up most of their time, and because they were all determined to get off that island alive they'd come up with a list of rules. Rule one: stay home as often as possible. Katie's bunker had become a sort of home to the eight remaining survivors for obvious reasons. It was the only place where they could sleep without fear of being eaten, so for the most part they confined themselves to it. Which brings up rule two: only leave home when absolutely necessary. Hunting and zombie control mostly, with the occasional expedition for raft materials. They'd thought that they'd have to find a septic tank to empty at first, but Cody was quick to find out that their sewage was emptied into the lake when the bunkers toilet was flushed. And finally rule three: if you leave home, never leave alone and never leave unarmed. They'd run out of ammunition long ago and had resorted to more created and primitive ways of hunting and defending themselves. They still carried guns, but they'd attached knives from the camp mess hall to them as bayonets. They also had wooden arrows and spears with stone heads. As for not leaving alone, well, that's self explanatory.

"Saved your life again, Duncan." Courtney said smugly as she stepped onto the chest of the dead zombie, pulling the bayonet of her gun out of its throat.

"What would I do without you?" Duncan asked with a grin.

"Die."

"Probably."

Duncan and Courtney had grown very close of the passed month. They loved each other. They knew it, the others knew it, and they suspected that even the zombies were even beginning to understand this. Whenever Courtney and Duncan went hunting together, which they often did, the zombies would be very wary of them as if they knew that as soon as they attacked one the other would come to their rescue in a rage. "Better clean that before you kill something with it." Duncan said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Can't risk infecting the food." Courtney said, grabbing his hand as they continued deeper into the forest. It wasn't long before they came across a stream where Courtney could clean her weapon while Duncan stood watch. But as she knelt next to the water something caught Duncan's attention that made him want to drool.

"Oh hell yeah." He said as he eyed the large bird, getting ready to throw his primitive spear. "Turkey city, baby!" He threw the weapon with all his might, spearing the creature through the neck. He, as well as the others, had become exceptional hunters in their short time on the island. "Oh yeah, we are feasting tonight!"

A sudden snarl from behind caught Duncan off guard, but as he whirled around he found that Courtney had speared this second zombie with her bayonet. "Some guard. Now I have to clean my blade again." Courtney complained.

"Hey, I got us dinner for, like, three days!" Duncan retorted.

"Still." Courtney said as she pulled her weapon from the now lifeless body. "That's twice you owe me." She tossed her gun into the shallow waters of the shore and walked over to Duncan, wrapping her arms around him. "And you'd better deliver."

"I'll do my best." Duncan grinned before kissing her.

Courtney giggled as she pulled away from him, going back to cleaning her blade. "Don't worry." She said. "You don't disappoint that badly."

"Oh, that's cold." Duncan said before going to fetch his kill.

When they returned to their underground home they were greeted with praise as the others saw the turkey hanging by its legs in Duncan's hands. "All hail the bringer of the bacon!" Chris and Cody cheered.

"Or as close to bacon as we're going to get." Heather said.

Duncan just ate up the attention. "Please, please, no autographs… So, whose turn is it to cook? You'll have to pluck it too, but it'll be worth it."

Bridgette sighed as she took the dead bird from him. Despite being a vegetarian before all of this started, she'd found that it was harder to survive off of plants without a ready grocery store or even just a place to get seeds to start a garden. She'd found a few edible roots around the island but they were hard to get at and weren't enough to keep her healthy. So, she had no choice but to turn to meat after the supplies in the bunker and the mess hall had run out. She'd grown accustomed to eating meat, but she still didn't like it.

Gwen and Leshawna went with her as Bridgette went back outside to pluck the birds feathers before cooking it. As she did her work Leshawna and Gwen stood guard with their primitive spears. Leshawna was ready and alert as always, but she noticed that something seemed to be on Gwen's mind. She seemed distracted and unready for a sudden attack. "Something on your mind, girl?" Leshawna asked.

Gwen was caught off guard by her friends' question, unsure of how to answer. "Can I tell you guys something? And… can you not tell anyone else?"

"Sure, Gwen." Bridgette said, looking up from the bird she'd half finished plucking. "What's up?"

Gwen bit her lip, hesitating for a moment before she decided that she had to tell them. "I slept with Trent before he… before he died."

Leshawna and Bridgette's jaws dropped. "You did what?" Leshawna demanded.

"And that's not all…" Gwen admitted. "I… I should've had my period two weeks ago."

"Gwen, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Bridgette questioned.

"… I think I'm pregnant." Gwen admitted. "And… Trent was already infected that night."

* * *

(a/n) yeah, its a cliff hanger, big woop, wanna fight about it? lol. a few things. for those of you who recall, I said that only one would survive. some of you may find yourselves thinking "wtf more than one survived!" yes, well, technically I didnt break any promise. I said only one would get off the island alive and Katies the only one that left. the rest of the survivors are still on the island. next, I left Geoff and Harold's fate ambiguous intentionally because, honestly, I wasnt sure if I wanted to kill them or not. same goes for zombie DJs body not being found. if you havent figured it out, this means I am planning a sequel. but this brings me to my third point. while I am planning a sequel, I dont plan on writing it myself. so heres the deal. anyone who is interested in writing the sequel under my guidance simply say so in your review. Ill look over what you've already written and whoever impresses me the most I will send an outline for the sequel to (once I write it of course). Id write it myself, but I honestly dont have the time or patients with TDD and a Tale of Two Times going right now. so, with all of that said, thanks for reading UDI, I hope you enjoy it, and I will direct all fans to whoever writes the sequel when/if it comes out.


	9. sequel update authors note

(a/n) hey. just making a quick update on the sequel Im working on. despite what I said already, Ive decided to do the sequel myself. however, dont expect it any time soon. I want to get TDD down to six people before I begin working on UDI 2.

on another note, would you rather have the sequel be titled "Undead Drama Action" or "Undead Drama Mainland"? I can't decide. vote for the one you like on the poll on my page.


End file.
